The Return
by Eternal1
Summary: Serena leaves to another country; leaving everything she knew, loved, and an enemy behind. What happens when she comes back? Will things change between the 'supposed' enemies? Finished
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
The Go Away Party  
  
Serena was having a blast at her go away party. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to go  
  
to the states to study. What's more she's gotten into one of the best universities around;stanford. She really  
  
couldn't have done this without one of her best friends Amy. Thanks to Amy, Serena was able to turn herself around  
  
during her sophomore year and continue to be a great student throught her high school year. She really was gonna  
  
miss her and of course her other best friends. Raye, Lita, Mina, and even Amy had thrown her this go away party at  
  
the Crown Arcade. Andrew of course her dearest friend had also chipped in, of course he helped the girls with the   
  
party. Duh he worked here! I mean what more can a girl ask for! Than there was Darien. Darien the Jerk. Serena calls  
  
him the jerk because thats how he's acted with her. Hmph. All throughout these 5 years he hasn't changed one bit.   
  
Ever since that test throwing incident he's been calling her meatball head! Hmph. So when Serena walked in the Crown  
  
Arcade she was surprised not only with the surprise party but that Darien was actually there. Did it mean he cared?   
  
Serena shook that thought off and went in and started to chatter with everyone.  
  
"Omigosh! I can't believe you guys did this!" said a shocked and surprised Serena. "Well of course we would silly!"  
  
answered the bubbly mina! Serena was just so happy and yet so sad. She couldn't believe she would leave her friends  
  
and family behind. She just hugged her friends. "Hey Hey, what about me? I helped too!" Serena pulled out the  
  
embrace she had with her friends and hugged Andrew. "Oh Andy, Thanks so much!!!!" replied a grateful Serena.  
  
Serena pulled away from Andrew and hugged Rita. "Thank you guys! I really appreciate this." said a tearful Serena.  
  
"Well, now its time to party!" lita shouted. Everyone nodded and agreed.   
  
The girls sat in their usual both and just started to chat about everything and anything that came into their   
  
minds. This was really the only time they would all get together in this both to really talk or gossip. Andrew walked to  
  
the counter where Darien was sitting and drinking his coffee. "Hey dare" Darien just looked up and saw Andrew. "Hey drew,  
  
why aren't you with the girls?" "are you kidding me? I needed a break from their 'girl' talk." Andrew replied with a  
  
sweatdrop coming down from his forehead. Darien smirked. "They asked you to get their food, didn't they?"  
  
"thats another reason" Andrew admitted and than continued "so Serena is leaving." "yeah, so?" Darien said casually.   
  
"well, aren't you gonna say goodbye or anything?" Darien shrugged. Andrew just couldn't believe how cool Darien was acting.  
  
You would think he'd miss her. I mean after all 5 years of bickering. Andrew sweatdropped at that thought. What Andrew  
  
doesn't know is that Darien inside was having a battle with himself. Oh of course he knew Serena was leaving and that  
  
hurt him. He didn't know why but it did. He just figured he was gonna miss the sparring. Of course it amused him how she   
  
easily got mad. Still, there was something bothering him. He won't admit it to anyone but he was going to miss that bubbly,  
  
cheerful, caring, sweet, and beautiful meatball head. He had to shake his thoughts off. He didn't like where it was heading.  
  
Deciding that Darien wasn't gonna say anymore about the subject, Andrew just got off the stool and went on to check on  
  
the girl's food.   
  
The girls were chatting happily, when Andrew returned to the table with their food. Of course Serena was the happiest at  
  
the sight of food.  
  
"Food! oh yay!" she exclaimed. Everyone just had a sweatdrop on their heads. Some things don't change.  
  
Serena had certainly changed. Ever since sophomore year, not only has her academic grades gone up, but she was responsible,  
  
less klumsy and more graceful. Serena had matured very nicely. Even Darien had to admit. Even though she had slowed her  
  
eating, her appetite was still big.   
  
"meatball head pipe down your voice!" Raye exclaimed irritated.  
  
"oh be quiet raye!" Serena replied sticking out her tounge  
  
Raye stuck out her tounge back. Therefore started the famous tounge war.  
  
Everyone in the table sweatdropped. "Well, look at the bright side, we won't be seeing this for a while." Amy commented.  
  
Lita, Rita, Mina, and Andrew nodded in agreement. Hearing this sobbered up both Raye and Serena.   
  
"we'll really miss you Sere." mina said  
  
"yeah." Everyone nodded.  
  
"Aww I'll miss all of you as well." said a tearful Serena and hugged them all.  
  
"Well lets shake this gloomy atmosphere off and keep eating." mina cheered immediately.  
  
"Now we're talking!" Serena cheered.   
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
Darien looked at the booth where the girls and Andrew sat. He can't believe thats it's only been 5 years since he met  
  
that bundle ofjoy. *What is wrong with me?* He shook off his thoughts. *Perhaps I should say goodbye* He thought. He  
  
kept on watching.  
  
"Oh you guys! You shouldn't have done this!" Serena exclaimed. They got her a cake and presents. This was too much!  
  
*they truly are my best friends. I am 'SO' gonna miss them.* she thought. "oh Serena, we wanted to. Besides we wanted you  
  
to remeber us by. " Rita replied. "Guys! I'll be calling , emailing, and writing to you! it's not like I'm gonna stay  
  
over there forever you know!" Serena stated. "We know, we know, but in case you get home sick, you'll have something from  
  
us" Raye replied. "Thank you" Serena and the rest of the group started eating her farewell cake. Suddenly something was   
  
bothering Serena. She turned around and looked at Darien. She cut a piece of cake and stood up with it. Everyone watching  
  
in interest as to where was serena gonna take that cake. Everyone gasped as to where she was taking it to.   
  
Darien didn't know what hit him when he saw a piece of cake infront of him. He blinked and blinked again. Than he turn to  
  
see the most beautiful pair of sky blue eyes. "I thought you would want one to." Serena broke the silence. Darien looked  
  
at her unsure than he smiled at her. "Thanks, meatball head." He took a piece and started to eat it. Serena just frowned  
  
a little at the nickname, but let it slide. Darien raised an eyebrow. "what? no hysterical shouts or insults?" Darien asked  
  
Serena blinked and shaked her head. "Not this time. I suppose I should be used to it by now." Darien smirked."I suppose you  
  
should. Anyways so when do you leave?" "Tomorrow" she replied sadly. Serena thought she saw sadness in Darien's eyes and   
  
shook off that idea. *yeah right* she thought to herself. *Already!quick say something!?* Darien thought. "wow that soon.   
  
Well I don't know what to say." He said. "yeah" she looked down sadly. It had broke his heart in two seeing Serena's face.  
  
All of the sudden Darien did something no one would have thought. He hugged her! He shocked himself. He couldn't help it  
  
something about Serena just made him react. Serena who thought there wouldn't be anymore surprises, well she was wrong.   
  
Serena was so shocked. She blinked. Than all of the sudden Darien whispered in her ear "Have a safe flight and good luck  
  
with Stanford. Remeber in Stanford you can't slack off meatball head!" With that he smirked at her and turned around and   
  
left. Serena and the others were looking at his retreating figure with shock written all over their face. Than has if   
  
reality hit her, Serena's face turned red from anger from his last comment. *We'll see if I'll slack off Mr.Shields! argh!  
  
that man is infurating and confusing! * than she sighed and walked back to her table. * Some things just won't change* she  
  
last thought.  
  
Darien had just left the arcade. What on earth possessed him to do that? He wasn't sure. In fact he wasn't sure if he even  
  
wanted to know either. *Well at least I got to somewhat said goodbye* He thought as he continued walking. All of the   
  
sudden he felt hurt and sadness. *Why?* he asked himself. (AN: Has if we didn't know why! totally indenial!) For some  
  
reason he felt afraid never seeing his meatball head again. He raised an eyebrow at his last thought. *MY?!* He shook  
  
off his thoughts continuing to walk, never knowing if he would see the beautiful bubbly blonde again.  
  
~~~Well there you are guys! The first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! this is something thats just coming out of my head.  
  
just been inspired. So excuse my eh..er..gramatical errors and a not-so-good beginning. Work with me here..I think I  
  
got something. Anyways more chapters coming up!  
  
~Eternal 


	2. Leaving to the Flight

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
Leaving to the flight  
  
The next morning Serena woke up at 4am. She had to be in the airport in 2 hours. Her flight leaves at 7am.  
  
Serena sat up in bed and for a while lingered in her bed waiting to wake up. She looked up on her window and it still  
  
look like it was night. She looked up at the moon and began to think. Oh how she was going to miss this place. Her home,  
  
city, hang out, school, family and friends. She smiled at the thought of her friends. She had 'SO' much fun yesterday  
  
at her surprise go away party. She looked down at where her gifts lay. She couldn't help smile at the touching gesture.  
  
While looking at her presents, she looked around and she still had to finish pack. Serena sighed and got up from bed and  
  
head straight to the shower.  
  
An hour later, you hear an alarm going off. Raye had just woke up to see she had an hour to get ready to go to the  
  
airport to say a final farewell to her best friend. Raye was definitely going to miss her best friend and sparring partner.  
  
Raye had to smile at all the memories. She shook off her thoughts and started to call the girls to wake them up and remind  
  
them of their plan.  
  
Serena had just got out of her bathroom and looking for what she might what wear for today. She figured this was going to  
  
be a long flight, so it might as well be something comfortable. She wanted something comfortable but not TOO comfortable.  
  
She still wanted to look presentable. Afterall she wanted to make a good first impression to her roomates. She looked for  
  
something in her closet until she found something perfect. She decided to wear her low rise jeans with a nice 3/4 sleeved  
  
shirt that had peach and white stripes. Once done dressing, she went over to her vanity and did her hair in her traditional  
  
'meatballs' style. Than she added her shiny pink lip gloss on and she was ready. Now to finish packing. Serena had started   
  
to finish what she started lastnight. Folding all of her clothes and necessary things neatly in her suitcase. After half an  
  
hour of finishing packing she was FINALLY done! Time to eat and than off to go!  
  
When Raye had called Amy. Amy had just woken up and was already starting to get ready. Raye smirked. she knew she could   
  
always count on Amy to be the responsible one. Not that the other's weren't. They were just um..different. But good different  
  
of course. Lita of course didn't answer right away. But she did answer faster than Mina thats for sure. After making sure   
  
she called everyone, she hurried up to her bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed quickly. The girls all agreed  
  
to meet at the airport in an hour to surprise Serena. *Let's just hope they make it...especially Mina* Raye thought as she  
  
was heading out.  
  
On her way on the airport Serena couldn't help but think about yesterday's events with Darien. It was quite odd for a few   
  
minutes. For a few minutes they were actually getting along? That in itself was hard to believe. But that hug was the icing  
  
of the cake. *I wonder what made him do that* She thought to herself. Serena wasn't gonna admit this to anyone but she'll   
  
actually miss Darien. Even if he did treat her like a jerk all the time. *but a handsome jerk* her unconscious spoke.  
  
Serena raised her eyebrow on that last thought. *Where did that come from? oh well, at least I won't get insulted all the  
  
time anymore.* she thought. Than she started remebering all their fights. Like the first time they met.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
Serena had just left the arcade with her head hanging low. *oooh mom's gonna kill me, when she see's this grade.* she started  
  
to crumple the test paper and threw it behind her. The paper ended up hitting someone's head. The person decided to speak.  
  
" ow!" the man exclaimed.   
  
Serena was turning around ready to apologize when the man continued   
  
"A 30?! are you stupid or just incredibly lazy?" Serena turned red. Oh red of embarresment but more red of anger.  
  
*HOW DARE HE? WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? NOT JUST THAT HE READ WHATS ON THE PAPER AND THATS NONE OF HIS BUSINESS!!!!!!!!!!!*   
  
Thought a VERY angry Serena. Darien just kept looking at her with his eyebrow raised and waiting for a response.   
  
She did look angry.   
  
"Listen BUSTER! What I did on my test is NONE of your business! and I was gonna apologize but you can forget it now!"   
  
Serena replied.   
  
"Of course it is my business meatball head, you threw the paper at me!" Darien responded.   
  
Oh what a big mistake that was. "MEATBALL HEAD?!"seethed a raging Serena.   
  
"yeah, your hair style look like a pair of meatballs" Serena was ready to bite his head of; her fists already closed tightly.  
  
Instead still red faced from the anger she took the paper out of his hand forcefully and turned around and started to walk  
  
home. Darien kept looking on to this strange, yet intresting girl. * There's something about this girl* He thought and  
  
shook his head.  
  
After walking ahead for a few minutes Serena turned around and thought * What a jerk! But a cute jerk* She last thought  
  
as she continued to walk away.  
  
---End of Flashback---  
  
*who would have thought from that day on, I would have Darien in my life. Even if we do argue or argued everyday.* Shaking  
  
her thoughts off serena saw she had just arrived to the airport. Serena had just gotten off the car and was already checking  
  
in for her flight. Her parents were so proud and her brother; well even though he doesn't show it he'll miss his older sis  
  
alot. While holding the suit cases Sammy started to complain. "Gee, Serena what do you have in here, your weight scale?"  
  
Sammy teased. Serena frowned a bit. But before Serena could say anything her mother got in. "Sammy, this is your sister's   
  
last hour here, please do NOT start." Sammy's head hung low. "yes mom." When Irene Tsukino was satisfied and turned  
  
around, Sammy sticked out his tounge on Serena. Serena stuck hers back at him quickly. Serena knew it was Sammy's way of  
  
not being 'emotional' or 'sentimental' to these kind of things. *boys it figures* she thought.   
  
"Come on girls! Hurry!" Lita shouted as she was running towards the entrance of the airport.   
  
"We are! IF it wasn't for Ms.snore face over here, we wouldn't have to be running." Raye complained looking at Mina.  
  
"Hey! I'm sorry if waking up at 5 am during summer vacation doesn't APPEAL to me!" Mina replied.   
  
"Well this is for Serena!" "Girls, lets keep running and do less talking." Amy suggested.   
  
"You're right Amy, let's go!" Mina cheered.   
  
By the time the girls got there, they saw Serena was sitting and waiting with her family for her flight.   
  
*Phew* they thought. Than they started to walk over. Mina was behind the sitting Serena, she covered her eyes and yelled  
  
"guess who?"   
  
Serena froze on her chair. At first she thought someone was trying to kidnap her by first covering her eyes and than her   
  
lips. But than she heard a familar voice and realization dawned on her.  
  
"Mina?" she asked.  
  
"Hey don't forget about us" Lita commented  
  
At this point Mina had uncovered Serena's eyes as Serena turned around in her chair to see the greatest surprise in her life!  
  
"Omigosh! What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked surprised and went to give each of her best friend a hug.  
  
"What do you think we're doing, meatball head?" Raye asked back.  
  
Another thing Serena must thank Darien for. Now Raye had caught that nickname and started using it on her. Serena started to  
  
sweatdrop at this thought.  
  
"We're here to surprise you and see you right before you leave." replied Amy.  
  
"Aww you guys!" The tearful Serena gave another round of hugs to her best friends.  
  
Than the airport's intercom started "Flight 892 to Conneticut is now aboarding. I repeat Flight 892 to Conneticut is now  
  
aboarding." The attendant called.  
  
Serena turned around to face the girls and her family with tearful eyes. She each gave them a hug. Even Sammy had some   
  
tears in his eyes but he turned his face so no one would see. He really did love his sister. Serena had to smile at that  
  
thought. She thanked her parents for their support and their drive over here. Than Serena turned to her friends and gave  
  
them another hug and thanked them for coming to see her before she left. It meant alot to her.   
  
"Don't worry mina, I will come back for vacations and call you guys like almost everyday? k?" Serena stated.  
  
"You better!" Raye smiled with tears in her eyes.   
  
The rest of the girls nodded. Serena turned around and headed towards her gate and handed in her ticket. She turned around  
  
one last time to see her family and friends. She gave them one final wave and headed toward her plane. *Well here it goes!*  
  
Serena thought as she stepped into the plane.  
  
~~~Ya see another chapter? so???? review plzzzzz!!!!!!!! Anyways Chapter 3 will be on its way! Hope ya liked it!  
  
~~~Eternal 


	3. The First day and New Friends

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
The First day and New Friends  
  
It was a long tiring flight. 14 hours? movies were entertaining but Serena really needed to sleep. Sleep she  
  
did on her long flight. After about her first 8 hours she had woken up and eaten. Next time she learned to bring something  
  
to do! perhaps her manga. Serena would never forget That hectic day. When she had gotten to her new Uni she was nervous.  
  
She was nervous to talk in English, but she didn't want to get lost and really look like a freshmen either. She finally  
  
found what was the office. She walked in, checked in and gave her info.  
  
"Hi, I'm a transfer and new student here. My name is Serena Tsukino." she announced  
  
"ahh yes. Just a moment please." Stated the nice lady in the office.  
  
The lady started to type something in her computer and in her screen appeared all the info she needed.  
  
"Okay Ms.Tsukino we found you on the computer. I believe you have already registered for your classes already?"   
  
Serena nodded.   
  
"would you like a print out of your schedule and your dorm information?"   
  
"Yes please" Serena nodded.   
  
"By the way dear my name is Mrs.Drowy, if you ever need anything I will be here."  
  
Serena gave a big smile to the nice lady. "Thank you."   
  
The lady just nodded and handed her schedule and dorm information.  
  
Serena just looked down to see her shedule and dorm info.   
  
"Um..Where can I find the dormitory?"   
  
"Oh dear! why of course! How silly of me I forgot to give you a map."   
  
Mrs. Drowy went over a section where there was neatly organized papers in like mailboxes.  
  
She found the map and began to explain to Serena how to get to the dorms.  
  
Mrs. Drowy had liked that girl. *Poor thing* she thought. She had to help her way. *Hope everything goes well for her.*  
  
she last thought as she continued to work.  
  
Serena went on her way to her dorms. She thought that Mrs. Drowy was an absolutely a sweet and motherly type of person.  
  
*Very good at directions* She thought as she looked up at her dorm. When serena went inside she started to check it all out.  
  
*Wow* she thought. She just couldn't believe she was going to spend the next for years in here. Serena kept looking around   
  
and was now looking for her dorm. *hmm I wonder where is my room.* she thought while looking around. That is until her  
  
thoughts were interupted. "Um excuse me miss?" a voice broke her out of her thoughts.  
  
Serena turned around and faced a handsome man. He looked about his early to mid 20's . He was really tall. About Darien's   
  
size if not, he's off by an inch. He looked about 6'2 and his hair was long and a white/silverish. His eyes were amazing.  
  
They were like an ice blue. Overall the man was very manly looking.   
  
"yes?" Serena replied.  
  
"um. you are on the guy's dormitory floor." the man pointed out.  
  
Serena looked around and indeed there were guys all over and looking at her. Serena smiled sheepishly and embarressed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a transfer student here and I don't know my way around. If I may ask, can you help me find my dorm?"  
  
Serena asked shyly. The man nodded.  
  
"Of course, What is your dorm number?" He asked.  
  
"it's 27C"   
  
"Well your on the B floor. You'll have to take the elevators and go up one more floors."  
  
" B floor?" Serena raised her right eyebrow.  
  
"yeah I know, it doesn't make sense but the university has the floors labeled by letters and not by numbers."  
  
"Odd. You'd think reading a number like 27 would be in the second floor."  
  
"I understand. It happens. I'm surprised they haven't told you about that. Did you go to the desk downstairs?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Yes I did. But no one was at the desk so I figured to look around for the next person that would help."  
  
"No one was at the desk? thats strange. Well here why don't I walk a very pretty lady up to her room?" he held out his   
  
arm. Serena giggled and took his arm.   
  
"By the way, My name is Malachite. I am the guy's resident advisor." He continued.  
  
"Hi! My name is Serena. Nice to meet you." He nodded.  
  
"Likewise, milady." He smiled at her.  
  
Serena giggled. Somehow she had a feeling that this guy and her were going to be a very good friends. *hmm he would be a good  
  
match for Mina.* Has they continued to walk down to the elevators. A group of 3 very handsome men were walking towards them.  
  
One of decided to comment.  
  
"Hey mal! Who's this lovely lady?" A man about Malachite's age asked and winked. This guy was about Malachite's height. Well  
  
all of the guys did. This guy had short blonde hair and sky blue eyes.   
  
*This is going to be an interesting year* Serena thought looking at the guys.  
  
Malachite sighed and shook his head.   
  
"Men meet Serena. Serena this is Jadeite." She shook hands with the short blonde hair guy.   
  
"This is Nephlite." She shook hands with a long haired brunette (wasn't as long as Malachite's)guy. Who also was very manly  
  
looking.  
  
"And finally this is Zoicite." Zoicite took Serena's hand and kissed. "its a pleasure to meet you." Serena blushed at the  
  
long hair blond guy with amazing green eyes. "Same here" She nodded.  
  
And that my friends is how Serena started her year at her new university/new home and met her new friends. Since that   
  
meeting the men and Serena were as close as any sister to her brothers.  
  
~~~Okay done with chapter 3! Hope you liked! Like I said before and I'll say it again. This is something that is coming up  
  
with. This wasn't a planned story. This was more like I have to write this on top of my head impulse story. lol. Anyways  
  
Thanks to all those who has reviewed! that was a BIG push for me to write some more. Thanks again! :) More is coming up.  
  
~~~Eternal 


	4. Memories

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
Memories  
  
Andrew was wiping the counters when he heard the chiming bell ring. He looked up from his work and saw 4 chatting  
  
women. There weren't girls anymore. He had to smile because even though they've grown up they were his girls. His sisters.  
  
But there was someone special missing. He sighed sadly. Everyone had missed her *SO* much. The arcade hasn't been the same   
  
without Serena's bubbly cheerfulness. It's almost been 4 years since they've last seen Serena. The girls still stay in touch   
  
with her. He Has to. But for the past year, no one's heard from her. *Probaly really busy* He thought. *I wonder how she is  
  
doing. I hope well* Alot has happened in these past years. He graduated from medical school and is offically a doctor. Now  
  
you probaly guessing what is Andrew still doing working at the arcade. Well Andrew owns the Arcade now and his wife Rita runs  
  
it. So while during the week he helps his patients at Tokyo hospital; on the weekends he helps Rita with the arcade. Yes   
  
Andrew and Rita were NOW married. He had to smile at that. That really was the best day of his life. It's too bad that Serena  
  
had to miss all of these events. Rita and him would have liked her to be part of it. But oh well. Hopefully when she comes  
  
back, she'll be able to be present at other future events. Anyways, he had his best friend Darien there with him through all  
  
of these events. Andrew had to shake off his thoughts. He went up to the girls and gave them each a hug.   
  
"Hey girls! how are you?" he asked  
  
"We're doing great and you?" Amy responded.  
  
"oh same 'ol thing. Pretty busy but good. Was just thinking how much you 'women' have grown?" he replied  
  
Everyone smiled. Andrew had become such a great friend to them. It's almost has he was their brother.   
  
Rita was just like him and they saw why they made such a great couple.  
  
"Well time does go quickly." Mina answered.  
  
"Mina its time passes by quickly." corrected Lita  
  
"Whatever!" Mina responded and rolled her eyes.  
  
Everyone laughed. Typical Mina!  
  
"Sometimes time does go slow when you want something." Raye commented seriously.  
  
The girls and Andrew tilted their heads as to 'what is she talking about?' look  
  
"What do you mean Raye?" Amy asked.  
  
"What do you guys think I mean?" Raye responded saucily.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and as if suddenly one thought entered into their minds at the same time. They quickly nodded  
  
and eyes were sad. They all felt that a part of them was missing. It was Serena. That cheerful girl that would come in   
  
and entertain us with her silliness and her arguments with Raye. Andrew understood them. He was just thinking about that   
  
bubbly blonde. He sympathised with them. Seeing their sad expressions he decided to change the subject.  
  
"So when are you lovely ladies gonna go get yourselves some right guys? " he winked cheerfully.  
  
The girls were grateful of the change of subject.  
  
"Andrew we are trying, remeber?!" Mina answered  
  
"Yeah and unfornately they didn't work out." Lita commented.  
  
"oh cheer up girls! Don't worry I'm sure you guys will find the right guy for your pretty selves. In fact I have a feeling  
  
that soon they'll be in your way." Andrew winked again.  
  
Raye raised an eyebrow at his comment. "you have a feeling?"  
  
"aww come on now Raye! Don't tell me you the priestess haven't detected it?" Andrew replied.  
  
"Not really." Raye continue to look at him.   
  
"Well I am surprised to say the least." Andrew gasped dramatically and than laughed.  
  
The girls laughed and cheered up quickly.  
  
"ANDREW!!!!!!!! stop flirting with the girls and help out already!" called an amused and tired Rita.  
  
"YES DEAR!" Andrew responded with a sweat drop coming out of his forehead.  
  
"oiy. I guess its time to work. So what can I get ya pretty ladies?" He asked.  
  
Each girl amused had ordered their meals and chatted with each other while waiting. After Andrew left to put in the orders,  
  
the girls started to chat.  
  
"Wow girls I can't believe we are finally graduating." Lita commented  
  
"Tell me about it." Raye added.  
  
"Amy, have you found a job yet?"   
  
Amy nodded. "Tokyo General hospital offered me a promising position."  
  
"Wow. So you'll be working with Andrew, Darien and your mom." Mina put in.  
  
"Yeah. Well how about you Mina?" Your going to be a fashion designer. How wicked is that?" Raye commented.  
  
" I know! and you'll guys will have special designs for you only and for free!" Mina offfered.  
  
"Omigosh that would be so awesome! just don't forget about us when your famous."  
  
"How could I? Not even how could you even think that? you guys are the best! the best friends any girl could have." a   
  
surprised Mina replied.  
  
"We know." Raye smirked.  
  
"How about you Raye? You're going to be a priestess." Mina continued.  
  
"I know I won't be famous or anything but I've always felt this is what i'm supposed to do."  
  
"Well you are definitely talented at being one." Amy commented.  
  
Raye just smirked.  
  
"Amy you know better than to feed Raye some ego." Lita joked.  
  
"Hey!" Raye reacted.  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"Well Lita your dream is going to finally come true! Your going to own your own restaurant."  
  
Lita sighed and got all starry eyed.  
  
"I can't wait." she said dreamily.  
  
"Can you believe how far we all gotten?" Mina asked.  
  
"No we can't believe it. But time does passes by."  
  
Everyone in the table nodded.  
  
"I feel we're successful just by graduating and recieving our Degrees. It's quite an accomplishment." added Amy.  
  
The girls nodded their heads again in agreement.  
  
"It wasn't easy though." Lita continued.  
  
"Well has they say nothing is easy." Mina eh.er...lectured?  
  
"Mina its nothing ever comes easy." They corrected.  
  
Mina just rolled her eyes and said "Whatever."  
  
The girls shook their heads. After that they continued chatting.  
  
"And look at Andrew, he is both a business man and a successful doctor."  
  
"wow that is amazing to handle both careers like that."  
  
"I quite agree, now that is an accomplishment."  
  
"What about darien? He's the C.E.O. of tokyo general and a doctor himself."  
  
"he made himself quite a name hasn't he?"  
  
"Well thats what dedication can take you."  
  
Girls just agreed with Amy's last statement.  
  
"I wonder how he's doing. It's been a while since we've seened him around here."  
  
"He's probaly very busy."  
  
Of course they were right. By the time Serena had left Darien was already a doctor. Has time passed, his co-workers were  
  
noticing what a great doctore he is. Eventually all of that talk got into the ears of the higher ladder. They looked at   
  
his profile and history. They eventually promoted him up. From there he just kept working his way up and ended up winning  
  
over the hospital's board of directors. Now he became the C.E.O so now his time was limited. But than again he never allowed  
  
himself to have time. Despite his limited time he had girls in the hospital flocking all over him. He would roll his eyes  
  
in irritation and annoyance. What he doesn't know was that the years have treated him 'SO' very well. His face had taken  
  
to a more manly form and yet still boyish. If possible, he became more handsome. He still had that same famous jet black  
  
hair and his eyes still held that ocean deep blue color. No wonder girls flocked to him. He really was sick of the   
  
attention though.  
  
ANdrew had just brought out the girl's food. "Here's the food girls!" You can hear a round of "thanks or thank yous."  
  
They had started to dig in, when Mina began to comment.  
  
"Remeber how everytime when the food arrived Serena would always exclaim excitedly for it?"  
  
The girls chuckled at that.  
  
"Yeah and she always had to shout about her excitment too!" Raye added.  
  
"Yeah and you would correct her in such a 'nice' way too." Lita added sarcastically.  
  
Raye smirked. "well someone had to teach her to lower her voice."  
  
The girls shook their head smiling.  
  
"Even after all of these years it is so weird not hearing her shout of joy. It's like it was a tradition or something."  
  
The girls agreed sadly.  
  
"I wonder how she is doing and if she still has her big appetite."  
  
"What I wonder is, has she become as succesful as we did?"  
  
The girls truly missed their best friend. Without her they wouldn't be together today. She befriended them all.  
  
Girls that were so different yet so alike were one big close nit tight group. Thats all thanks to one caring and  
  
friendly girl. They wondered when she would be back.  
  
~~~Here ya go guys! Some more chapters! Good news today I had been working on this story all day. So right after this  
  
I'll have chapter 5 and 6! :)   
  
~~~Eternal 


	5. Still One Semester to Go!

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
Still one more semester to go  
  
Serena just couldn't wait. Next semester, she would FINALLY graduate and get her degree in nursing.  
  
Hopefully afterwards she'll be able to go back to Japan. SHe really missed her best friends. She felt bad that she hasn't  
  
been able to contact them. But she really was busy. Not only was she taking 8 classes (4 in each day. M-F) but she was  
  
also doing a internship at one of the best hospitals in the U.S. All of that was really time consuming. Whatever free time  
  
she had left she would spend it with her new friends that had become like brothers to her. Malachite, Nephlite, Jadeite, and  
  
Zoicisite had become very close friends of hers since that first day. Whenever any guy would get near her they protected her.  
  
She had to laugh at this. *They would 'SO' get along with Sammy, Dad, and Andrew.* She smiled at her thought. Than she felt  
  
sad, she really missed her friends and family back at home. *Mental note: must get in touch with the girls and Andrew.*   
  
It was amazing she even had time to call her family every once in a while. Despite the hectic schedule, she got to know  
  
her 'brothers'.For example they were from Tokyo, Japan to and have been dying to go back. Every once in a while they talked  
  
in Japanese not only to keep others out on their conversation but to keep their traditional language. They all have planned  
  
that after Serena graduates next semester, they were all going back to Japan together. Other than that they wouldn't go   
  
without the other. These men, were all loyal, studious, and very gentlemen like. Serena snorted on the last thought *too  
  
bad not ALL guys are very gentlemen like* of course she was thinking of Darien. *why was I thinking about him now? it's   
  
been years.* She shook her thoughts off. Anyways attending back to the real subject or subjects. Here is what else she  
  
have learned about these amazing 4 guys. (which she plans on hooking them up with her best friends. hehe )  
  
Lets start off with Malachite, shall we? Let's see.  
  
Malachite was the most serious one of the group. He earned his Masters on Business Administration. He is responsible,   
  
studious, very loyal, and whatever duty he ahd to attend to, he'd do it. So whoever he ended up working for we're very  
  
lucky to have such a loyal and hard worker. If anything Malachite strives to better.   
  
*Poor guy if it wasn't for the guys and I he wouldn't even know what the word 'fun' means.* Serena thought  
  
*Perhaps I should introduce him to Mina. She's very outgoing and bubbly. I think thats what he needs.* Serena continued on  
  
thinking.  
  
Jadeite is another story. Jadeite has his Masters on religion study. Jadeite is quite the opposite of Malachite. Jadeite is  
  
outgoing, sociable, silly, funny, and fun. Jadeite overall is a jokester. Despite being known as that he can be serious when  
  
he wants. He like Malachite was studious and that were one of the rare times he would show his seriousness. Also like   
  
Malachite he was a very loyal friend. When he gets passionate about something thats when his temper flare. *He'd definitely   
  
would compliment with Raye.* Serena mused. She can actually see them both together and she had to chuckle. Not only would  
  
they make an interesting couple but cute to.  
  
Nephlite, he Majored Astrology. He was always into the stars and such. I suppose he was very romantic in that sense.  
  
(AN: Not really romantic as romance but as idealist) He was very good in that and he seemed to love what he was doing and  
  
that was great. Nephlite was a balance between both Jadeite and Malachite. He wasn't exactly a jokester, he was more on the  
  
serious side, but he knew when he had to have fun. But the best part of Nephlite (or at least thats what Serena thinks   
  
anyways) is that he can 'SO'cook. He is like right next to Lita! They are the best cooks! Well if he had gone into the  
  
cooking business, Lita would have had a competition. *Hmm...* Serena grinned at her thoughts.  
  
Than there was Zoicisite. The genious of the group. He is also the shyest as well.  
  
*sort of like Amy* Serena thought.   
  
His love for knowledge has taken him so far. But his real love was chemistry.  
  
He was always fascinated with the formulas and reaction of chemicals.  
  
*I bet Amy would love talking to this guy.*  
  
So Zoicisite Majored in Biochemistry. It's funny how all four men were so different yet so alike. It was sort of like Serena  
  
and the girls.  
  
The girls were at Raye's temple getting ready for their graduation. Amy of course was the valedictorian.  
  
"Omigosh girls we're finally graduating." Mina cheered.  
  
"yeah I know! I still can't believe it." Lita answered back.  
  
"We're finally going into the real world with real jobs. How cool is that?" Mina gushed.  
  
"Way wicked." They all said together.  
  
Amy looked down at her watch. "You guys we better get going."  
  
The girls all nodded as they checked themselves in the mirror.  
  
Amy was wearing a short sleevless semi-formal ice blue dress that reached up to her knees. With clear heels. She wore light  
  
make up and cute small bluish earrings.  
  
Mina was wearing a somewhat tight yellowish/orangish dress. It wasn't tight enough to make her like a slut, but a sexy and  
  
classy lady. The buttom of her dress was ruffled while her top looked so simple like a tank top. She had wore her hair the  
  
same way she always had it. It was half picked up with a red bow. Her shoes were also a pair of heels without any ankle  
  
strap and was a nude color. Mina wore light make up as well, except she had a little bit more than amy. She had wore  
  
lipstick and a black eyeliner around her pretty blue eyes. Her earrings was a long line that had had a yellowish/organish  
  
sparked little diamonds.   
  
Raye had on a black tube top that covered her stomach.(AN:had to describe it like that b/c there are some tube tops are only  
  
meant to cover the chest area.) Had on a half long and half short ruffled skirt. She wore her hair down of course. Her heals  
  
were red ankled strapped heals. Like the other girls, she wore earrings and make up.  
  
Lita wore a pair of forest green cargo capri pants. She wore a nudish color tank top to go under her long sleeved fish  
  
net shirt. She kept her ponytail. Instead of her rose earrings, she wore a pair of silver earrings. Her make up was just like  
  
Mina's and Raye's.  
  
After making sure they all looked great they grabbed their cap and gown they rushed out of the temple. Next stop was to   
  
their graduation.  
  
"...And now I pronounce you the class of 2004." The class threw their caps in the air and every classmate was hugging each  
  
other and their families. They were getting congratulations amongst themselves and their families.   
  
"Well girls we finally did it!" cheered Mina.  
  
Andrew and Rita had gone to the ceremony. They've never been prouder for their young friends.   
  
"I say this calls for a celebration! let's head to a restaurant your pick and my treat!" Andrew Announced cheerfully.  
  
"Alright! Andrew your lucky Serena isn't here." Raye teased.  
  
The girls and Rita chuckled. Andrew just sweatdropped.  
  
"Precisely I'm treating you girls!" Andrew replied jokingly.  
  
Than they turned to sad expressions. Each wishing Serena was really here. Big Appetite or not they missed her!   
  
Everyone shook there heads. The girls looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"We want the Silver Alliance Cafe."  
  
~~~Okay everyone here is chapter 5 as promised! this wasn't really easy to write! but you had to know about Serena's new  
  
friends that are like her brothers! Anyways Chapter 6 is coming up next... Thanks for the reviews to all of you! I so  
  
appreciate it. Its helped me to go on with the story! Thanks again. This chapter was for you!  
  
~~~Eternal 


	6. Graduation

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
Graduation  
  
The guys couldn't feel anymore prouder of Serena. Her last semester have gone quickly and now she was offically   
  
graduating. There were very happy for their friend and sister. They couldn't help but feel a brotherly instinct for her.  
  
They also couldn't help being protective of her either. After all Serena has grown and she was attracting alot of male  
  
attention. So their job wasn't easy. She had outgrown most of her babyish face and had become more womanish. Her figure  
  
was mind blowing. All of the girls were jealous and the guys well...were guys. Which is 'WHY' the guys were extra protective.  
  
Not only has she grown physically but she had grown personally. Serena had matured greatly. She still has her klutz once in  
  
a while. Even than that's saying alot because she practically doesn't klutz out anymore. What impressed the men more is that  
  
even when she has grown up, she had never changed the way she is. Her personality remains the same and that in itself was   
  
fantastic because they wouldn't change a thing about her and her kind pure heart. Besides that her cheerfulness and full   
  
of live atittude have rubbed off on them. When they first met her she was a shy girl. Now she was a bit more outspoken.   
  
The more they got to know her the more they loved her. They have learned that she too was from Tokyo. They were glad to hear   
  
that as soon as she graduates she will be going back. So when she mentioned on going back the boys have talked about it and  
  
they've decided to join her and go back to tokyo with her. Serena had just gotten a job offer over there. A great   
  
opportunity and a great start for her! They were so proud. Plus Serena had mentioned her best friends so much, they were   
  
curious to meet these best friends. The guys had their suitcases packed and ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be an  
  
exciting day. For now they were getting ready to go to her graduation and to pick up her family. They are going to surprise  
  
Serena by bringing her family to the ceremony.  
  
Serena was 'SO' excited about her graduation.   
  
*about time too!* she thought.  
  
Now she'll be able to go back to Tokyo. Finally she'll see her friends and family again. It's been 'SO' long. She missed   
  
them terribly. *Oh YAY!* She cheered. She had just finished showering and had just put her silk pastel pink one shoulder   
  
blouse and matching knee-length mermaid skirt. She wore her pink earrings and light make up. She had just applied her   
  
lipgloss. Not that she really needed it because she was so naturally beautiful. Though she doesn't see it that way.  
  
Her hair (yep you guessed it) was up in her traditional 'meatballs'. Another beautiful feature she had. Her hair has grown  
  
longer than before. While putting on her heels on, Serena thought about the letter she had recieved a week ago that made   
  
her day.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
Serena had got back to her dorm from her last day of school and internship at the hospital. She was so tired.   
  
*Finally I'm done* she thought.  
  
When she got to her desk she had found a letter from Tokyo General Hospital. She gasped surprsingly.  
  
*omigosh!*  
  
She opened the letter quickly and it said:  
  
DEAR MS. TSUKINO,  
  
WE ARE PLEASED TO INFORM YOU THAT WE ARE OFFERING YOU A POSITION AS HEAD NURSE'S  
  
ASSISTANT AT OUR HOSPITAL. WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL COME AND JOIN US. PLEASE RESPOND  
  
TO THIS LETTER BY THE FOLLOWING WEEK. WE ARE LOOKING FOWARD IN HEARING FROM YOU.  
  
CONGRATULATIONS!  
  
SINCERLEY YOURS,  
  
ALLEN BRADSHAW  
  
HEAD OF THE BOARD OF DIRECTORS  
  
  
  
P.S. WE LEAVE YOU WITH OUR NUMBER  
  
AND ADDRESS SO THAT YOU MAY CONTACT US.  
  
*Omigosh!Omigosh! my dream had just come true!* She kept saying. *I have to tell the guys right away. But after I make a  
  
call to Tokyo.* After that Serena completely forgot about her exhaustion and picked up the phone and called the hospital  
  
to discuss her new position.  
  
---End of flashback---  
  
*I still can't believe I am going to start working at Tokyo hospital next week!*   
  
Serena couldn't wait. As Serena looked around her room she thought she was going to miss it. But she missed Tokyo more.  
  
Lastnight she had just finished packing to get ready to go to Tokyo tomorrow. *Oh boy won't the girls and Andrew be  
  
surprised.* she giggled to herself. Her family already knew she was coming tomorrow so she couldn't wait to see them at  
  
the airport tomorrow. *It has been so long* she sighed. After she got done dressing and was ready, Serena grabbed her  
  
cap and gown and walked to her graduation.  
  
---Meanwhile back at Tokyo---  
  
Darien was at his weekly meetings with his board of directors. As always, they were discussing about the current events  
  
thats going on the hospital during the week.  
  
"Next discussion is about the new position of head nurse's assistant." one of the directors announced.  
  
"Have we found anyone for the position yet?"   
  
Everyone in the room nodded.  
  
"yes, she just graduated from Stanford University in the States."  
  
"And she did an internship in one of the best hospitals of the U.S." added another director.  
  
"Impressive." Darien stated. "when does she start?" he continued.  
  
"Next week. She is graduating this week and will be flying in tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds great. SO what's next on the agenda?"  
  
"Well in about 2 weeks we will be having our charity ball" the coordinator announced.  
  
"Has everything arrived and ready to be decorated?"  
  
"Yes and we still have leftover from the budget."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"about $100,000"  
  
"Really? wow sounds great. Than those $100,000 is going to the charity. So anything else?"  
  
"Nothing else. I guess that about covers up this week's events."  
  
"Great, than I declare this meeting over." Darien last said before standing up and leaving the room.  
  
Everyone else had just come out of the room, talking about the last subject excitedly. Darien had just gone straight to  
  
his office. He was really irritated at the way the nurses look at him and try to flirt with him. He was just glad he  
  
got to his office. So far he has managed to dodge the "would you go to the ball with me?" questions.   
  
*Oh boy this is going to be a long week.* He last thought while reading over some special cases.  
  
---Meanwhile after Serena's graduation ceremony---  
  
The guys had gathered around close to the stage waiting for Serena to come down and join them. When she finally did she  
  
smiled at them.  
  
"Hey guys!" she cheered.  
  
"Hey Sere! congrats! your offically one of us now! And also, if I didn't have any brotherly love for you I'd hit on you.  
  
you look GORGEOUS!" said Jadeite as he winked and hugged her.  
  
Serena just laughed. The rest of guys hugged her and agreed that she did look beautiful.  
  
"Now Sere, we have a surprise for you!" Zoicisite announced.  
  
"ooooooh I LOVE surprises! ooo tell me! or better yet show me!" Serena pleaded giving them her puppy look.  
  
The guys just shook their heads while laughed at her excitement.   
  
Than she added seriously. "but you didn't have to you know."   
  
"Well we wanted to" Malachite replied.  
  
Than the four men pulled aside and standing infront of Serena now was her whole family. Her parents and little brother.  
  
Serena just gasped of shock and surprised. She ran into her parent's arms and hugged them tightly. "Mama! Papa!" she had  
  
cried. Than she turned to look at Sammy. Sammy just smiled sheeplishly but nevertheless was happy and shocked to see his  
  
sister. She had most definitely grown and now his job has gotten harder.   
  
*good thing she had these guys. Must remeber to thank them for watching out for her.* He thought  
  
Than he felt a his body being hugged tightly. He looked down and saw it was sister. He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Wow, Sammy how you have grown! How I've missed you so much little bro!"  
  
"Little, I think not meatball head." He smirked.  
  
Serena frowned a little but nevertheless she let it slide. "Hey! maybe not little in height, but in age you are."  
  
Serena pointed it out.  
  
The guys looked at the touching reunion. Their eyebrows raised at the dreaded nickname Sammy called his sister.  
  
*Meatball head?* they thought at the same time. They just shook their heads. Apparently Serena didn't like the name.  
  
They just assumed it was a brother and sister thing.  
  
Serena just turned around to look at her 'brothers' "How can I thank you guys for this? This means so much to me and to my  
  
family. Thank you" She said tearfully. She went over to hug each of her 'brothers'. They smiled at her reation. Serena  
  
indeed was a very kind and grateful woman. Hopefully someday they'll meet someone like her.  
  
~~~okay guys! Here is chapter 6! just as promised! For some reason this one was easier to write! Anyway thanks to you all  
  
reviewers out there! More to come! Warning: The other chapters might take a bit longer. I had 4,5,and 6 done already b/c   
  
I had practically a free day to do so. So don't think i've stopped! I'm already starting on Chapter 7! so that's good   
  
news! k? Hope you guys enjoyed.  
  
~~~Eternal 


	7. The Return

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
The Return  
  
Serena was on the plane with her 'brothers' and family. *This is like a dream come true. I can't believe I'm going   
  
home* she thought excitedly. She was sitting next to her brothers in the middle section of the plane in a row of 5 seats.  
  
"Omigosh you guys! I can't believe you brought my family to my graduation and not only that, we're actually going back home  
  
with them!" gushed an excited Serena.  
  
"it was nothing Serena, just seeing you and your family reunited was thanks enough!" Nephlite replied.  
  
The guys nodded.  
  
"And to think they would be coming to the airport when we landed in Tokyo." Serena continued.  
  
"I must admit going back home and seeing home again is rather refreshing." Zoiciste commented.  
  
Again the others nodded their head in agreement.  
  
"I can't wait to see Japan again. It's been years." Malachite said thoughtfully.  
  
"Serena you still remeber your way around Tokyo, corret?" Zoicisite asked  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"great you can be our tour guide! and a hot one too! Jadeite commented and winked.  
  
Serena just blushed and the guys just shook their heads with sweat drops on their head. Typical Jadeite.  
  
*Oh boy I can't wait to see the faces of the girls and Andrew! Their going to be so surprised and shocked!* an amused Serena  
  
thought.  
  
---In Tokyo---  
  
Raye woke up with a feeling. A feeling that something was coming. Now as to what, she didn't know. It wasn't a bad intuitive  
  
feeling either. She'll just have to wait and see what happens. In the meantime, today was the day her and the girls were   
  
going to reunite again. Ever since each of them have started their new jobs they have been so busy. So they've made sure to   
  
see eachother at least once a week, if not more whenever they got the chance. Today they were going to their beloved hangout  
  
at the arcade. It's been awhile since they were in the arcade. For the past month or 2 they've been trying different places.  
  
It seemed all they did was hang at the arcade. But since now it's been a while , it was time to go back. Plus it wasn't the   
  
same without going to the arcade. It's were they grew up and it was like their second home. Raye had to shake off her   
  
thoughts and start getting ready. Today will be a new day and perhaps something might happen today.  
  
---Meanwhile at Tokyo General---  
  
At his office, Darien was doing the usual paperwork. When a knock on the door shook him off from work.   
  
"Come in!" he shouted  
  
"Hey buddy" Andrew walked in and sat at one of the chairs.   
  
Darien looked up and replied a "Hey" back.   
  
"So whats in today's agenda?" Andrew asked.   
  
"the usual" Darien said boringly.   
  
Andrew shook his head. He couldn't comprehend how his friend could work so much and enjoyed life a little.   
  
He definitely needed to get out more.  
  
"Don't you just get bored with the same ol routine?" Andrew asked.   
  
Darien raised his head from work and had raised an eyebrow at Andrew. Now what was he talking about?  
  
"pardon me?" he asked.   
  
"I said don't you just get tired from sitting there all day and practically almost all night and just do the same routine  
  
over and over?" Andrew asked again.  
  
Darien looked thoughtful and answered a "No" before he went back to his paperwork.   
  
Andrew sighed.   
  
"Andrew, you know I'm way too structural for that kind of stuff. I don't even have the TIME for some quiet time at home,  
  
let alone to do something so spontaneous or just go out." Darien continued.  
  
"Thats because you don't give yourself a 'free' time. You got to admit you do overtime or add more stuff to your schedule.  
  
In fact, I don't think even business CEO's have too work this much as you do and that says alot." Andrew responded.  
  
Darien sighed and wondered where was this heading. Actually in fact he didn't want to know where this was heading.  
  
"Andrew, your just a regular doctor right?" Darien asked.  
  
Andrew nodded.  
  
"Tell me, what is YOUR schedule?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well, usually on weekdays for 12 hours a day straight."  
  
"and?"   
  
"And even when out of work, I'm on calls. Okay where is this going?"  
  
"let me ask you this how do you feel about the ' on calls' ?  
  
"Depends, sometimes they can ruin a good evening or whatever your doing and that really bites."  
  
"Okay, well here is where this is going, your just a regular doctor, now can you imagine being a doctor and a CEO of an   
  
hospital?"  
  
Andrew shook his head.  
  
"Well let me tell you, when your a doctor AND a CEO you 'always' are on call. Thats not me asking for extra time or hours on  
  
my schedule. That's my job and yes in a way it's overtime."  
  
Andrew just sweatdropped and shook his head.  
  
"I understand thats your job, but just because you have a job doesn't mean it has to take over your life either."  
  
Darien just sighed and sweatdropped.  
  
"It's not taking over my life. I go home, rest and have some free time"  
  
"Darien, what do you do in your free time?"  
  
"Not much the everyday stuff, grocery shopping or any necessary shopping. If not, I just stay home relax watch tv and read."  
  
Andrew raised his eyebrow.  
  
"And you call that a life?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"I hate to contradict you buddy, but that isn't life. That's boring."  
  
"Well as much as I enjoy our talks, I think we should be heading back to work."  
  
Andrew again shook his head. He just couldln't understand Darien and his shell.  
  
"fine, but we'll continue this later. Which reminds me the reason why I'm really here. How about we pass by the arcade today  
  
for lunch?"  
  
Darien thought about it and than nodded. "sounds fine"   
  
Andrew just nodded his head and closed the door. While Darien continued to do his work.  
  
---Serena's house---  
  
"Omigosh its just like how I left it!" Serena exclaimed as she walked into her house. She nodded her head towards inside to  
  
the guys. The guys were embarressed that they would stay at Serena's parent's home. They continued to thank her parents for  
  
their generousity. Irene just dismissed it and say "no need! what you did for us is more than enough and its only fair."   
  
The guys had to smile at her mom. Now they knew where Serena had recieved her looks and generousity. Her father was a bit  
  
hesitant but also had a good heart and agreed with Serena's mom. What really surprised the guys was Sammy's atittude.   
  
They didn't expect him to say "Thank you" to them for watching out for Serena for him. The guys just smiled and nodded. It  
  
was obvious that the boy had grown more maturely and learned to appreciate his sister. Perhaps their distance is what they  
  
needed to get along. Of course they had their teasing remarks but there was no anger behind it or anything. Just plain  
  
playfulness. Sammy too was grateful for what these men did for them and even was ready to plead to his parents to let them  
  
stay. Oh, they'll stay but til they get an apartment. Which hopefully wouldn't take so long. Starting tomorrow they would  
  
go apartment hunting. They'd had to discuss it with Serena first. They shook of their thoughts to hear Serena calling them.  
  
"Hey guys! welcome to my humble home! come in, come in! Don't be shy!" She smiled.  
  
Some things won't ever change. Serena always the enthusastic woman. The guys nodded and went in.  
  
Now I bet your wondering where they were going to stay. Well lucky for them Serena's house had a guest room with 4 sofas   
  
that turned into beds so that each guy had their own bed and feel at ease at their stay.  
  
Serena had told them so much about her mom's cooking. So they were looking foward to that. She also mentioned her best   
  
friend Lita who was even better. So that should be interesting.  
  
"you have a charming home, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino" commented Malachite.  
  
"yes, I have to agree. It's quite welcoming." Zoicisite added.  
  
Irene and Ken Tsukino just thanked them and nodded their heads happily. Happy that their daughter was home and was lucky to  
  
find such kind young men at the US and that they too were from Tokyo. What were the chances?  
  
From what Irene saw, These men treated their daughter like if they were her brothers and she saw Serena felt the same way.  
  
*Too bad* Irene thought. They were terribly handsome.  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay again." Nephilite thanked.  
  
"Nonsense! we're not hearing any of that anymore. Serena show them to their rooms." Irene announced.  
  
"of course and after we drop off your stuff, I'll give you guys a tour." Serena added.  
  
The men nodded and followed Serena to where their new rooms would be.  
  
---At the Arcade---  
  
Raye was the first to walk in. She looked around and no sign of the girls yet. She did see Rita however.   
  
"Hey Rita! how's it going?" Raye asked as she sat down at the usual booth.  
  
"oh hey Raye! long time no see! whats happening?" Rita asked.  
  
"Oh nothing Rits, just that we felt we were hanging around a little TOO much so for the past month or so we've been checking  
  
out other places. Don't worry, we're still your #1 loyal customers. Other places however charming and okay their food was,  
  
this places still tops as #1 in our hearts!" Raye stated.  
  
"Well thanks Raye! For a minute you guys scared me for a bit. Phew." she acted as she wiped out a sweat.  
  
Raye just smirked.  
  
"So where are the girls?" Rita asked.  
  
"They should be here any minute."   
  
"Well shall I start bringing out 4 sodas?"   
  
"yeah, thanks!"  
  
"alright." Rita walked away with her order.  
  
Raye just sat there and than heard the bells of the arcade, signifying that someone or some people had entered.  
  
She just shrugged it off and kept looking out the window looking for the girls.  
  
~~~Ha Ha! I am *SO* evil! I'm sorry guys I couldn't help it! But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to end it here. Don't worry  
  
Chapter 8 is on its way! So your gonna have to be a bit more patient! Next chapter is on its way! Anyways thanks *SO*   
  
much to the reviewers! w/o you I wouldn't have continued to write! Thanks a bunch! This story is for all of you!  
  
~~~Eternal~~ 


	8. The Reunion

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
The Reunion  
  
The girls had just walked in the arcade and sat right next to a pensive Raye.   
  
"Hey Raye" the girls chorsued.  
  
"Hey! its about time you made it! I've been in here for 10 min! oh by the way I already ordered our usual drinks."  
  
"how can you breathe after that long sentence?"   
  
"what?" Raye asked irritated  
  
The girls just sweat dropped.   
  
"so how's your weeks been doing?" Amy asked all around.  
  
"good" they nodded their heads.  
  
"how has yours been Amy?" Lita asked.  
  
"oh great! I'm really quite satisfied with my job. It's a bit demanding but good."   
  
"Seen any cute doctors? besides Darien and Andrew!" Mina asked.  
  
Amy just started blushing. "Well..Mina you should know I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff."  
  
The girls just shook their head and sweat dropped at their friend's shyness.  
  
"Ames, we have to do something about that shyness of yours." pointed an amused Mina.  
  
The girls all just nodded their heads.  
  
The girls continued to chat happily.   
  
Than two very well known men came into the arcade.   
  
"Omigosh, look who just came in?" Asked a surprised Lita  
  
All the girls turned their attention towards the two men.  
  
"Hey thats Darien!" Raye commented.  
  
"wow, its been a while and he still looks hot!!!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"yeah well, too bad he's picky."  
  
"yeah" swooned all of the girls except for Amy who kept shaking her head.  
  
Darien had just walked in with Andrew to have lunch at the arcade when he felt a pair of eyes watching him.  
  
He turned around to see a group of girls he hasn't seen in quite a while. He just smiled at them and waved to them a hello.  
  
The girls smiled back and waved back.   
  
Darien just still couldn't look at that group without thinking the bubbly blonde who he enjoyed calling 'meatball head'.  
  
He often wondered once in a while, how she was doing? what she was doing? and when she was going to comeback? He had to   
  
admit he's missed her very much. But no need to dwell in the past. The past was the past.  
  
He shook his head of his thoughts and relcutantly continued to hear Andrew's rants on how he needs a life.  
  
"Andrew, I'm happy with how my life is."  
  
"oh really?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"yes really, now get off my case." Darien responded irritated.  
  
"Fine! geesh that things I get for caring too much! Andrew mumbled and went over to his wife and placed a peck in her lips.  
  
Darien just sat down on the stool and waiting for Andrew and Rita.  
  
Than suddenly the arcade doors bell chimed. There stood 4 hot guys and a very beautiful woman. The guys in  
  
the arcade couldn't help but to drool over the beauty. Seeing the 4 guys growling at them made them go back to what they   
  
were doing. They still looked at her with their corner of the eyes. *WOW* they all admired.  
  
The girls looked up to see what the guys were drooling at. Their eyes widened at the 4 hottest guys they've ever seen.  
  
"OMIGOSH!!!" Mina was practically drooling while ogling at the most handsome of all (or she thought) He had long white hair  
  
and what eyes!  
  
The girls couldn't deny it they really were handsome. Even Amy got her head out of the book to look at the commotion and  
  
blushed.   
  
The girls kept whispering to each other how hot they were.   
  
Andrew and Rita had stopped talking for a second to look at the new people.   
  
Andrew thought there was something familar about the girl and looked at her hair and his eyes widened in recognition.  
  
Darien looked at Andrew funny and turned around to see the cause of commotion and right there was the most breathtaking   
  
woman he had ever encountered.   
  
"Omigosh!" Andrew shouted. Rita and everyone was looking at him funny.  
  
Andrew ran from across the room and hugged his long time pal Serena.  
  
"Andrew, you know this woman?" Rita asked.  
  
"Rita how can't you NOT know?" Andrew questioned.  
  
Serena couldn't help it but giggle at everyone's reaction towards her being back.  
  
Although she can see the girls were too busy looking at her brothers to notice her. Serena just grinned. *Some things don't  
  
seem to change* She just shook her head when she heard a "Omigosh" and felt a body engulfed her into a big and tight hug.  
  
Serena recognized that short blonde hair. She smiled and hugged him back.  
  
It seems Rita was looking at her funny and than had a concentrating look on her and what seemed like forever , she finally  
  
recognized her.   
  
"omigosh!" Rita said as she hugged Serena just as tightly.  
  
"okay, what's going on?" A deep velvet voice interrupted.  
  
Andrew and Rita just turned around to a puzzled Darien. Serena looked at the most handsome man she has ever seened.   
  
*That black hair and deep blue eyes.* Serena's eyes widened.  
  
*Omigosh that's Darien!* Amazing. Her tormentor who was standing infront of her, had turned out to be more handsome than she  
  
thought.   
  
"Darien how could YOU not recognize her?" Andrew stated shockingly.  
  
At this statement the girls turned around to see what the commotion was about and thats when they noticed the beautiful woman  
  
standing with the 4 hot guys and now with Andrew , Rita and Darien. They wondered if they know the girl and the hot guys.   
  
If they did, Andrew better explain why he didn't introduce the hot guys to them before. Now that they look closely there was  
  
something very familar about the woman.  
  
Darien just looked at Andrew as if Andrew had grown an extra head or something.  
  
"I mean no offense miss but I apologize for I do not recognize you." Darien apologized.  
  
That's when he noticed the 2 buns with a the now VERY long strips. Darien gasped in recognition.  
  
"Meatball head?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"The one and only, Jerk" Serena replied.  
  
"wow Sere you've grown up! I mean wow! look at you!" Andrew turned her around.  
  
Than they heard some deep throught coughing.   
  
Serena turned to see her brothers. "Oh my! I'm sorry Andrew, Rita, Darien-baka these are my friends from America Jadeite,  
  
Nephilite, Zoicisite and Malachite. Guys these are my friends from home Andrew and Rita. Oh yeah this is Darien-baka."  
  
The guys nodded and said a formal "Hellos"  
  
Darien was just speechless. He couldn't believe this was Serena. Andrew was right how has she grown. *She's so beautiful.  
  
that long hair and those eyes. So hypnotising. WAIT A MINUTE! THIS IS MEATBALL HEAD SERENA!* No matter how he tried to shake  
  
his thoughts, this time they would not obey. His thoughts broke off when Serena introduced him to her American friends in   
  
which he had to raise an eyebrow. *Darien-baka?* he thought  
  
"Hey meatball head, I'd thought we'd be over with the nicknames by now."  
  
"I'd say the same goes to you."  
  
"alright alright. I apologize."  
  
Serena just froze with her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Am I hearing right?"  
  
Andrew just grinned and so did Rita. They nodded their heads.  
  
"Darien Shields just apologized to me? wow now the surprise is on me." Serena commented.  
  
"well don't get too use to it." He pointed.  
  
Serena just gave a face and 'hmph'ed.   
  
Thats when she heard her name.  
  
"SERENA?!" Serena turned around to see 4 very surprised and shock girls.  
  
"Surprise!" she shouted and ran to give them hugs.  
  
"When did you come back and why didn't you tell us meatballhead?"  
  
"I just came today and well we haven't spoken in a while, plus I wanted it to be a surprise!"  
  
"How was your flight?"   
  
"long! but good."  
  
Serena turned around and waved the guys to come over.  
  
"Hey guys I want you to meet my friends that I met in America. Coincidence enough, they too are from Tokyo and they came back  
  
with me! Oh..here they are! Hey guys! meet my best friends! Mina, Raye, Lita and Amy. and girls these are my like my brothers  
  
Malachite, Jadeite, Nephilite, and Zoiciste." The guys nodded and said a formal "hello" , while the girls said a "its a   
  
pleasure."  
  
At this Andrew and Rita started to whisper to each other to throw Serena a welcome back party. Well for her and her new   
  
friend anyways.  
  
"Girl we have *SO* much to talk about!" Mina giggled.  
  
Andrew new the guys were going to feel a bit weird with the now coming girl talk. He decided to save them.   
  
"Hey um...guys?" Andrew interuppted.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"You think I can borrow the group of men?" Andrew asked sheepishly.  
  
The guys looked at each other. Serena nodded to them. "Go ahead!"  
  
The guys just went to the counter where Darien and Andrew were sitting.   
  
Andrew was a very friendly and outgoing they've noticed.  
  
"hey guys, I know we don't know each other that well, but I'd thought I'd save you from the biggest girl talk!" Andrew  
  
explained.  
  
The guys nodded gratefully.  
  
"yeah thanks. I thought we were going to endure that." Jadeite sweatdropped.  
  
"No problem. Here join us. Darien and I are just having lunch." Andrew pointed his hand to their seats.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality." Zoicisite thanked.  
  
"oh no problem! Any friend of Serena's is a friend of mine!" Andrew smiled.  
  
Darien just sat there looking at Serena. He couldn't help but stare. Andrew noticing this grinned.  
  
Hearing the guys coming and sitting Darien shook off his head and looked at the four men.  
  
"So how did you guys meet Serena?"  
  
~~~ Okay you guys finally got 'the' chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry it wasn't much! Anyway there's more to come!  
  
Stay tuned!  
  
~~~Eternal~~~ 


	9. Meeting the Boss!

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
Meeting the Boss!  
  
It's been a week since the guys have arrived back to their hometown Tokyo. When they had met Serena's best friends,  
  
now they knew what Serena was talking about. They have been going out with Serena and her best friends for this past week.  
  
The more they got to know them, the more their interest grew. The guys were still protective of Serena despite their   
  
distractions. Their jobs have increased though, because it wasn't only Serena they were protecting now. They got to know  
  
Andrew, Rita, and Darien. Darien had become a very good friend of theirs. In fact Darien got each of them their own   
  
apartment right at his building. They had moved in as quick as possible, but thanked the tsukinos graciously and gave them  
  
their address if they wish to visit or ever needed anything. The tsukino's were sad but happy for the guys. Has for their  
  
jobs, believe it or not thanks to their 'masters degree' they got great jobs in one week. They start the same week as  
  
Serena's. The guys had found out Darien's and Serena's history. Has grateful they are to their new friend. They won't stand  
  
it if he insulted Serena.Not that Darien has said anything to her since they last saw each other which was the day of the  
  
arcade. Darien couldn't stop thinking about Serena. From what he noticed she wasn't the clumsy, Klutzy, crybaby he knew.   
  
Serena had certainly changed. The Serena he saw now was witty, charming, and graceful. Even with those changes Serena had  
  
maintained her cheerful and bubbly personality and that was a relief.  
  
*a relief?* he questioned himself.   
  
Why? What he did care if Serena changed or not. Than as if a lightbulb switched on in his head, he understood why. It was  
  
Serena's love for life, cheerful, and positive outlook in life that had attracted him to her. If that was lost, so would he.  
  
He frowned at his thoughts.   
  
*Damn it* Why does he keep thinking about her? Darien just shook his thoughts off and was off to work.  
  
Serena couldn't wait! She was excited to start her nursing job. This morning she woke up early and went straight  
  
to the shower. When she got out she made her bed, got dressed, and did her hair in her usual meatballs and went out to her  
  
kitchen and started on her breakfast. The boys weren't the only ones that have moved out. Serena did too, but somewhere else.  
  
Serena smiled at the thought of her friends. It seems both sides are getting along quite nicely.  
  
*Now it's me that needs to find someone* she thought.  
  
Finishing her breakfast she went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and was ready to head out to work.   
  
*This is 'SO' exciting! I'll be working with Amy too.*  
  
---Tokyo General---  
  
When Serena arrived, she went to the information desk and asked for the director's office.  
  
"You're the new head nurse's assistant." The friendly receptionist commented.  
  
"why yes I am. IF you don't mind me asking, but how did you know that?" asked a curious Serena who tilted her head to the  
  
side looking curious.  
  
"that's easy, no one comes to the desk and asks for the director's office." The nurse smiled at Serena.  
  
"Oh" Serena replied numbly.  
  
"Plus I will be your tour guide to the hospital. By the way, forgive my rudness by my name is Molly."  
  
"Hi! my name is Serena. Very nice to meet you." Seren shook hands with the friendly nurse.  
  
"Well, here let me show you to the director's office." Molly continued.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"Its not a problem."  
  
Serena and Molly knew from the moment they met they would become very good friends. Both their cheerfulness and outgoing  
  
personalites help alot.  
  
When Molly and Serena had arrived at the director's office, Molly knocked.  
  
"Come in" announced the person inside the office.  
  
Molly slowly opened the door and announced that the new head nurses' assistant was here. The director's head nodded and   
  
signaled Molly to let her come in.  
  
Molly smiled at Serena and whispered a "Good luck" to her before she closed the door and went back to her work.  
  
Serena slowly walked in the big office and smiled nervously at the man behind the desk. The man looked like in his late 20s  
  
and early 30s.  
  
"Hello Dr. Bradshaw, my name is Serena Tsukino."  
  
She took out her hand as to offer a hand shake, but was soon surprised when he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"Nice to meet you Tsukino-chan." The man said.  
  
"Oh please call me Serena, I insist."   
  
"Very well, than please call me Allen, I insist."  
  
"Deal"  
  
Both professionals chuckled at their bargain. Serena thought the man was quite handsome. He was about 6 feet tall and  
  
he seemed pretty slim but built. (AN: Not a body builder, but not a stick figure either) He was just right. He had a nice  
  
auburn hair and his eyes were a brownish and black color. Serena wasn't aware but Allen was also taking her in as well.  
  
But now it was time to get serious and get to business.  
  
"Please take a seat." He pointed at his two chairs infront of his desk.  
  
Serena gladly took one of the seats.  
  
"Thank you. They told me to report to you."  
  
"Yes, well I have your schedule for the week. You will be recieving the rest of your schedule and shift hours in the nurses'  
  
office. You will log in and report yourself to the head nurse. She will be telling you what your duties are. Is that  
  
understood?" he annouced professionally.  
  
"Yes sir." Serena nodded.  
  
"Now now, we're on our first name bases Serena."reminded an amused Allen.  
  
"Yes Allen." Serena smiled.  
  
"Alright than, let me call Molly back in here to give you the tour of the hospital."  
  
Serena just sat back and observed this director. He seems to be good and very professional, its no wonder he's a director.  
  
"Molly, will you come by the office please?" Allen asked through the intercom.  
  
"Yes sir" Molly replied.  
  
In just a minute or two Molly knocked on the door and waited for the "come in".   
  
"Come in" Allen called out through the other side.  
  
Molly came in.  
  
"Molly for the following week, you'll be showing Nurse Tsukino around the hospital and help her with anything she may need  
  
is that clear?"  
  
Molly nodded and replied. "yes, crystal."  
  
"Great! well than Serena hope you enjoy your job here at Tokyo General and if there are any questions please do not hesitate  
  
to ask. Welcome to Tokyo General!" Allen welcomed Amicably.  
  
"Thank you again" Serena responded and walked out of his office with Molly.  
  
*Wow everyone's so nice here* she thought.  
  
Darien was walking down the hall looking at his clipboard studying the details about his current patient. Has he kept reading  
  
his clipboard he didn't see where he was going and therefore bumped into someone.  
  
He heard a familar voice apologizing and when he finally looked up from his clipboard he was shocked and surprised. He saw  
  
the girl that has been on his mind.  
  
"Serena?" He asked astonished  
  
"Darien?" She asked in the same astonished voice as his.  
  
"what are you doing here?" both asked at the same time.  
  
Molly just kept looking from Darien to Serena and back to Darien. Molly just blinked and watched the two in amusement.   
  
*mental note: must ask Serena hwo she knows the hottest doctor in Tokyo.* Than voices had shook her head of her thoughts  
  
and she grinned at them.  
  
"I work here." Again both replied at the same time.  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow at this.   
  
They both kept looking at each other and blinked.  
  
"are you serious?" Darien asked breaking the silence.  
  
"no, I'm lying for the fun of it." Serena replied sarcastically.  
  
"What's your position?" he continued to ask.  
  
"I'm the head nurses' assistant." Serena answered proudly.  
  
"YOUR the head nurses assistant?" Darien asked shockingly.  
  
*who would have thought? what were the chances?* He asked himself.  
  
"Yes I am." Serena replied calmly.  
  
"I must say I am impressed."Darien commented calmly after recollecting himself.  
  
"Well who knew you were the doctor of Tokyo General." Serena asked.  
  
"Well I did." Darien replied smartly and smirked at the beautiful woman in front of him.  
  
"Plus I'm not just the doctor." He grinned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked curiously.  
  
"Well I am your boss and I am the CEO of this hospital." Darien grinned trumphiantly waiting for her reaction.  
  
And reaction he did get. Serena first just gaped at him. Her eyes widened and her mouth was open as if she was a goldfish.  
  
Than the least expected reaction. She fainted!  
  
~~~Hey guys! here's another chapter! Already working on chapter 10! so don't worry! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
so now what happens? Aye? ;)  
  
~~~Eternal~~~ 


	10. Finally! end of the day!

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
Finally end of the day!  
  
Serena heard voices calling her name and she slowly opened her beautiful blue eyes. She blinked several times.  
  
"urgh..." she moaned.  
  
The first thing she saw was a pair of ocean deep blue eyes that stared down at her with concern.  
  
"What happened?" she asked confused.  
  
"You fainted." The deep voice replied.  
  
As Serena looked closely at the gorgeous blue eyed person, she saw it was Darien and blinked.   
  
"That's funny, I think I dreamed that you said you were my boss." Serena chuckled nervously with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Thats because I did say it and I am." Darien frowned and continued.  
  
"Is it really that hard to believe or you really hate me so much?" He asked feeling hurt.  
  
Serena saw the hurt in Darien's eyes.  
  
"It's hard to believe because what were the chances we be working together? Don't let this get to your ego but I probaly  
  
shouldn't be surprised."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that you've always have been so stud..."  
  
Serena was interuppted by a knock on the door. Serena looked at a very irritated Darien.   
  
"Just a moment." Darien responded.  
  
"Dr. shields! we need you it's an emergency." A rather aggitated doctor called.  
  
"Alright." He stated and turned to Serena.  
  
"I'm sorry. Duty calls. See you later?" he asked.  
  
Serena nodded.   
  
"Great! feel better! bye!" He ran out.  
  
Molly than came into the room.   
  
"Hey serena, how are you doing?"  
  
Serena just sighed.  
  
"Well embarressed because I fainted on my first day on the job. Other than that it's all peachy."  
  
Molly sympathized with her co-worker and new friend.  
  
"Don't worry, many girls faint infort of Dr. Shields. He of course doesn't pay attention to much of course. Although with you  
  
he did."  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed a shocked Serena.  
  
*I only fainted because I was in shock! Hello he was going to be my boss! Than again Molly doesn't know much about our  
  
history together.* Thought an irritated Serena.  
  
"Serena, it's okay." Molly tried to calm the woman down.  
  
"Molly, it's NOT okay, Darien and I never had a good history together. and NO we did not date either."   
  
Molly just blinked at her ranting.  
  
Serena sighed again and felt bad she was overreacting this way. Especially towards her new co-worker.  
  
*She's going to think I'm nuts.*  
  
"Sorry Mols, let me explain to you what happened."  
  
Molly looked at Serena and nodded.  
  
"Well that would be a start. But we better keep moving with the tour of the hospital. Lets finish this while we walk around?"  
  
Molly suggested.  
  
Serena just nodded her head.  
  
---Later that Day ---  
  
"...and that's the end of it." Serena finished.   
  
By now the girls were in the hall way walking around to another section of the hospital.  
  
"Wow, Sere that's shocking. Dr. Shields is so not like that. At least not from what I've seen in here. It's really hard to  
  
believe he was so mean." Molly commented surprised.  
  
"Well Mols, that was years ago, I really don't know how he is now." Serena confessed.  
  
"Everytime I see Dr. Shields he's usually so calm, collected and polite. Which reminds me when you fainted he was quite the  
  
opposite. I bet if it wasn't for his medical instinct he would have pretty much been in panic mode. He looked calm but you   
  
can tell in his eyes he was scared for you."  
  
Serena just laughed. Molly looked at Serena like she grew an extra head. Serena finally controlled herself and said  
  
"SOrry for laughing like that Molly, but him scared for me? The idea sounds so ridiculous! He probaly was really scared that  
  
I can sure or something like that"   
  
Molly just rolled her eyes and thought *Indenial*  
  
"Serena, I can understand with the history you two have, you wouldn't believe it. BUt like you said you don't know if he is  
  
that way now." Molly reasoned.  
  
"I guess..." Serena relculantly agreed.  
  
Serena and Molly were walking to continue the tour, when suddenly Serena heard her name being called.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
Serena turned around and saw none other than her best friend Amy.  
  
"Hey Ames" She greeted and hugged her petite friend.  
  
"Serena I heard you fainted, are you alright?" asked a concerned Amy.  
  
Serena just smiled at her friend.  
  
"Oh Ames, I'm fine. Its just that it's been an exciting day that's all." Serena explained  
  
"Well, while it's quite normal to be anxious, you better control it. It's not good too feel too anxious." Amy lectured.  
  
"I know, I know... it's so cool we get to work together and now I met a new friend. Molly this is Amy Mizuno one of my best  
  
friends and Amy this is my new co-worker and friend Molly."Serena introduced.  
  
Both girls regarded each other with a friendly nod.  
  
"It's nice to meet you."   
  
"Like wise."  
  
"Serena, the girls are going out tonight, would you like to come?"  
  
"I'm afraid not tonight Ames. I'm going to be too tired."  
  
"I understand and especially with the ordeal you've been through today. You really do need your rest."   
  
"Ames, tell the girls I'm sorry, but please do not tell them about what happened today, plz! I don't want them to worry."  
  
Amy nodded her head in agreement and checked her watch for the time.  
  
"Oh my, it's time for me to go, how about you two?" she asked  
  
Molly and Serena checked the time on their watches as well and nodded.  
  
"Well, let's change and go home."  
  
------  
  
Darien had been busy all day. There was alot of emergency calls. But despite the busy and hectic day he couldn't stop now,  
  
more than ever to think abou a certain blonde-blue eyed angel. He doesn't understand why, but Serena had always brought a  
  
smile to his face. What were the chances that they'd work in the same place? Here reaction to his news about him being her   
  
boss was suppose to be amusing and it was at first, but than it became alarming. He didn't expect her to faint and for some  
  
reason he was scared. Scared that something happened, scared that perhaps she had an illness, scared that she wasn't happy  
  
to work with him, and the worst one to him was scared of losing her. Why? Ever since she came back, something in him stirred.  
  
What is it that she makes him feel?   
  
*Speaking of her, I should go to her and see if she's doing alright.*  
  
Than he got up from his office and left.  
  
----  
  
Serena had just signed off and reported to the head nurse it was her time to go. She had just left the office and was   
  
walking down the hall to the elevators, when she felt a hand on her arm pulling her back.  
  
*What the* she thought  
  
"Serena" the voice called.  
  
Serena turned around to see Darien.  
  
"Hey Darien" she nodded.  
  
"How are you feeling? Are you better?"  
  
Serena was touched by his genuine concern.  
  
"Yes, I am better now. Thank you." She smiled up at him brightly.  
  
For some reason Darien found hard to breathe the moment she smiled at him and smiled at her in return.  
  
"Going home?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Want a ride?" he offered.  
  
Serena couldn't believe it. This was definitely an intresting day.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm sure you're very busy."  
  
"Actually, I was just heading home myself."  
  
"Well, in that case...Okay than." She finally agreed.  
  
Darien had given her the smile that girls would melt for. Serena for some reason felt very shy and gave him a shy smile.  
  
Darien grinned wider.   
  
*She looks so cute* he thought unconsciously.  
  
"Well lets head home."  
  
~~~Here you guys chapter 10 as promised! Enjoy! More to come!  
  
~~~Eternal~~~ 


	11. The Talk of the Ball

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
The Talk of the ball  
  
It had been a week since Serena started her new job and boy did she love her job. So far she has taken care of   
  
patients that are 12 and under. SO far its been incredible and fun. Taking care of them and cheering them up as been very  
  
rewarding. The head nurse was very pleased with her that she decided to keep Serena in the kids department.  
  
Serena was very well known and loved at her department. As predicted, Molly and her had become great friends. Amy, Molly,  
  
and Serena would always have lunch together, that is if their shifts don't get in the way. Serena was surprised to know  
  
to see Andrew working there. Andrew had to been surprised to know that Serena was the new head nurses' assistant. Serena  
  
hasn't seen Darien since her first day. Perhaps because they were both so busy and Serena was in a different department.  
  
"Hello, earth to Serena." A hand waved infront of her face.  
  
"Oh , Sorry Ames and Mols." Serena apologized.  
  
"Hey, where were you? you really were spacing out." Molly commented.  
  
"I was just thinking about the week and how I love it here already."   
  
"Of course you would, you're already popular in the nursing department."  
  
"And with the patients too." Amy Added.  
  
"I'm popular?" Serena questioned.  
  
Both of her friends nodded.  
  
*Thats a shocker* she thought. There goes our Serena always the modest one.  
  
"Hey what about that ball that is coming up! Have any of you find dates yet?" Molly asked.  
  
"No" Answered Amy and Serena while shaking their heads.  
  
"Do you?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah. Melivn asked me." She sighed dreamily.  
  
Serena and Amy smiled for their friend.  
  
"Well I must admit something. There is someone I'd like to ask." Amy confessed while blushing red as a tomato.  
  
"Who?" Serena and Molly asked at the same time.  
  
"Zoicisite" Amy practically whispered.  
  
"Oh Amy! I'm so happy for you! I'm sure he'll say yes." Serena squealed excitedly.  
  
"Who's Zocisite?" Molly asked.  
  
"He's one of my friends I met in America. He's also one of the friends that came back to Tokyo with me." Serena explained.  
  
"So you introduced them?"   
  
"Of course I did. I knew from Day 1 ever since I met Zoiciste that Amy and him would make such a great couple. Plus I saw  
  
the compatability."  
  
"Wow Serena, I'm really am proud. You've really matured and have become quite an observer." Amy commented.  
  
"Thanks Ames." Serena smiled at Amy.  
  
"So Serena is there anyone in your mind?"   
  
"No. Not yet anyways."  
  
"why not?"  
  
"Well, I have just arrived to Japan a week ago and I haven't had time to fully settle in and go meet some guy."  
  
"Than we must find someone for you." Molly offered.  
  
"You mean as a blind date?" Serena asked  
  
Molly nodded a "yes"  
  
Amy and Serena just looked at eachother and sweatdropped.  
  
"Eh..er..um..thanks, but no thanks mol." Serena said in hesitation.  
  
Lunch time was over and the girls went back to work.  
  
------  
  
Andrew was walking to Darien's office and knocked.  
  
He heard a "come in" and entered.  
  
"Hey Dare buddy, how's it going?" Andrew asked while sitting down.  
  
"The usual." Darien replied.  
  
Andrew just shook his head.  
  
"So guess who I ran into this week in here?"  
  
"who?" Darien asked boringly  
  
"Serena"  
  
"Yeah, so?" I ran into her too."  
  
"I can't believe she's the new head nurse assistant."  
  
"To be frank, me either."  
  
"Our little Sere is all grown up. I'm so proud of her. Did ya hear? She's popular among the nursing staff and patients."  
  
"yeah"  
  
"From what I hear she is incredible. I also hear she's getting popular among the male doctors too."  
  
"huh?! why?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well come on Darien, just look at her! She's gorgeous! which makes my job so much harder now! Andrew whined.  
  
"What job?" Darien raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Protecting her from all the scumbs out there." Andrew sighed.  
  
Darien just blinked.  
  
"Andrew, looks isn't everything." Darien replied in a slight anger tone.  
  
Somehow Darien didn't like the ideas of guys lusting after his Serena.  
  
*MY?!* he asked himself. He just shook his head.  
  
Andrew caught the tone and grinned.   
  
*Well someone's getting a bit jealous.hehe*  
  
"Darien we know its not about looks. While some does probaly go for looks only, most will look at her personality as well.  
  
Pal, Serena has it all. She has both looks and personality."  
  
"yeah, well thats nice." Darien replied dully.  
  
"Nice and rare. Which I'm sure guys wouldn't mind to go after." Andrew continued.  
  
Darien was wondering if he could sign up for 'protect Serena from lusy men' club. He'd have to ask for Andrew the membership.  
  
"Speaking of something else, got a date for the ball yet?"  
  
"No and I'm not asking."  
  
"Why not? Darien not only do you need to get out more often, but you need to socialize as well."  
  
"Hey, I do!"  
  
"Yeah with any business oriented people like doctors, directors and other people you deal with related to your career.   
  
Need me to say more?"  
  
" I already told you. I don't have time."  
  
"Oh that's balony and you know it. You just find any excuse to avoid it."  
  
"If I do, so what?"  
  
Andrew just shook his head. He knew it'd be useless to argue.  
  
"Nevermind. Anyway I was just stopping by as usual to chitchat."  
  
"alright, see ya around."  
  
Andrew got up and left.  
  
------  
  
Serena had stayed later than usual in the hospital. There was a sad little boy she wanted to take care. The little boy  
  
had just gotten into an accident and was afraid of hospitals. Serena's heart broke hearing the child crying. She went in   
  
the room and soothed the boy by talking to him, getting to know him and promising to be on his side on the day of his   
  
operation. Serena had found out the boy was scared of the hospital because he's seen many people he loved hurt or some die.  
  
Serena just consoled him and kept on telling him the 'good' points of the hospital. The boy was calmer but still a little  
  
shaky. It took a while to calm the poor boy. As the boy went to sleep, Serena covered him in extra blankets and smiled  
  
caringly at the sleeping boy. Serena had turned off the lights of his room, but left the door open for the hospital light  
  
can brighten his room a bit. Serena looked down at her watch and sighed. It was 9 pm already. Her head nurse had left   
  
already. So Serena went and changed out of her uniform and signed out.   
  
Darien was walking around the hospital checkign among his patients before he leave. When he was ready to leave he heard a  
  
sobbing child and a calming and soothing voice trying to calm the boy down. When he looked in the room he saw a very   
  
compassionate and caring Serena. He saw the way she was soothing the boy by taking to him, getting to know him better,   
  
building his trust and promising to be there for when he was going to get operated. He also saw the way she took care at the  
  
now sleeping boy by covering him in extra blankets and give him the most caring look he'd ever seen. This tender moment  
  
had touched his heart and looked on to Serena with a new light and loving stare. He felt his heart pounding. He shook  
  
his head and walked away to sign out.  
  
------  
  
By the time when Serena had arrived to her apartment it was 10pm. During her way home she remebered she had to stop by the  
  
grocery store and pick up a few things she needed. Work was certainly tiring, but worth it. Thank goodness the weekened was  
  
here. She'll get to sleep in. So after she put in all her groceries where they belonged, she walked into her room and just  
  
fell into her bed and the second her head hit the pillow she was right fast asleep.   
  
*Ahh...sleep* she last thought.  
  
The next morning Serena woke up to her phone ringing.  
  
"ugh..." she moaned tiredly.  
  
She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She looked at her watch and it was 11:00 am.  
  
*Wow I really must have been exhausted.*   
  
Than she looked down at herself and noticed yesterday's clothing.  
  
*Argh..I must remeber to unplug the phone in the mornings.*  
  
Serena was getting sick of the annoying ring and picked it up finally.  
  
"Moshi Moshi"  
  
"Meatball head! What are you still doing at your apartment? Your suppose to be in the mall with us right now!" yelled Raye in  
  
the other line.  
  
Serena just sweatdropped and promised to get there now as fast as she could.   
  
So she got up and started to get ready.  
  
~~~Hey guys! Thanks *SO* much for the reviews! I can't believe some of you really like this! Well i'm just glad to be able  
  
to give u something to read about! Anyways I appreciate the suggestions, honest reviews and such. Has I said before I will  
  
say it again. This story is for all of you! Thank you for the encouragement to write! I appreciate it! More chapters on the  
  
way!  
  
~~~Eternal 


	12. The Rescuer

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
The Rescuer  
  
The weekend has passed and the new week was beginning. When Serena walked in the hospital and signed in, the boy  
  
she tended to last week, was asking for her. Serena had already began to walk to the boy's room. When she got there, the  
  
boy was calling for the nice nurse named Serena.  
  
"Hey Tommy, I'm here. What's wrong?"   
  
"Serena!" the boy shouted happily and than clinged onto her as if his dear life depended on it.  
  
"There going to operate me today."  
  
"Oh, there dear. I'm here." Serena smiled at the boy.  
  
The boy hugged her gratefully and when he pulled away he just held her hand.  
  
The boy's doctor had just arrived and announced he will be taking the boy to the operating room.  
  
After the doctor had announced that, two male nurses came in with a bed cart (AN: sorry do not know the real name of those)  
  
and were ready to pick the boy from his bed when suddenly the began to hold on the rails of his bed tightly and stubbornly  
  
announced  
  
"I want nurse Serena to do it."  
  
Both male nurses looked at eachother and blinked at this unexpected suggestion. They allowed the beautiful nurse to pick up  
  
the boy and place him in the bed cart.  
  
"Thank you Serena." the boy said and kept holding on to her hand.  
  
"Please stay with me Serena. You promised!" The boy exclaimed.  
  
But before Serena could reply the doctor interuppted.  
  
"I'm afraid nurse Tsukino is not allowed to go to the operating room" he announced shaking his head.  
  
Serena just blinked and stared at the doctor with a frown on her face.  
  
The boy went hysterical.  
  
"I'm not operating without Serena!" he shouted.  
  
At this shout most of the receptionist staff came running towards the room to hear what was going on.  
  
"I'm sorry son, but that is the rules and the sooner we start this operation, the sooner you it'll be over and you'll feel  
  
better. Than you can be with nurse Tsukino all you want."  
  
The doctor made a sign to lets go with the male nurses. But the boy kept holding on to Serena's hand.  
  
"Wait just a second" Serena spoke.  
  
The male nurses stopped before they even began. The rude doctor turned around to face Serena.  
  
*What a liar! I don't trust this doctor! and he's not getting away with it!* Serena thought  
  
"If I may Dr. Hinto-san, Where in the rules did you find that?" Serena asked coldly.  
  
When the doctor kept his silence Serena continued.  
  
"Because if I must say, I read the rules and there was no where in there forbidding nurses to enter into the operating  
  
rooms. Even during operations, so either you didn't read the rules or you read wrong." Serena declared.  
  
"Are you implying nurse Tsukino, that I am lying?"   
  
"Yes I am."  
  
*Who did this brat think she is* Dr. Hinto thought.  
  
------  
  
Darien had been working at his office quietly when someone knocked at his door rather hard. "Dr. Shields!" the person on the  
  
other side called. Darien got up and opened the door to see what the fuss was about. He looked at the nervous looking male  
  
nurse.  
  
"What is going on?"   
  
"There is an argument with Nurse Tsukino and Dr. Hinto-san on the 4th floor."  
  
"Do you know what the argument is about?"  
  
"Dr. Hinto-san is forbidding Nurse Tsukino to enter the operating room with the little boy Tommy. Tommy is in hysterics   
  
because he want nurse Tsukino to be there with him. Dr.Hinto is not responding to the boy's wishes and Tsukino-chan is  
  
arguring him for it."  
  
"Take me there." Darien ordered.  
  
*That heartless bastard. Who did he think he was?* Darien thought as he followed the male nurse.  
  
------  
  
"Dr. Hinto-san, why are you denying this boy's wishes?" Serena asked. Her voice getting colder by the second. Her temper  
  
was only going up and not down.   
  
*Who did this imbecile think he is?* Serena thought  
  
Serena only had so much patience and her patience was wearing thin with this doctor.  
  
*He's lucky we're at work. If not I would have punched him right now.* Serena kept thinking.  
  
Dr. Hinto was really getting upset with this stupid nurse. He was ready to confront her and reply when a new voice   
  
interuppted.   
  
"What is going on in here? What is the problem?"  
  
Serena was surprised to hear the voice and turned around to face a frowning Darien.   
  
*oh oh, here's where I'm going to get it* She sighed.  
  
*Was he going to just confront Serena?* Darien thought angrily.  
  
"Dr.Shields I'm so glad that you're here. This nurse is a complete ignorant." Dr. Hinto complained  
  
At this point Serena have already made a fist and was ready to strike at anytime. Her eyes was blazing with fire as she  
  
kept looking at Dr. Hinto.  
  
"Dr.Hinto-san that is ENOUGH! you will NOT and I repeat you will NOT disrespect or offend your co-workers or anyone here,  
  
is that clear?" You will apologize to nurse Tsukino this second!" Darien orderd.   
  
Darien's frown was bad enough but now his face showed clear anger. Everyone was surprised. Dr. Shields usually is calm and   
  
collected and the most is frowning but never have anyone seened him this angry. They thought they better not make him angry  
  
at all. Darien gave a cold look that now many feared. Personally he never liked this doctor and his insults towards Serena   
  
was just about the icing on the cake.  
  
"Fine! I apologize." Dr. Hinto said with an insincere atittude.  
  
"Dr. Hinto-san do NOT try my patience, please apologize sincerely." Darien's tone was threatening  
  
*This guy has some nerves to try me!* Darien thought.   
  
Unknowingly Serena was thinking the same thing.   
  
"Sorry, Tsukino-san."  
  
"Thank you. Now Tsukino-san would you like to tell me what happened?" Darien's eyes had soften at the sight of Serena.  
  
Serena was shocked to say the least. She was sure he was going to chew her out. But he didn't! He was practically defending  
  
her from this sorry excuse of a human being.   
  
*Wow he is such a fair guy. I suppose he has to be for his job.*  
  
After seeing this side of Darien, Serena will admit Darien was great at being a professional and leadership.  
  
"The boy was simply requesting my prescence on the operating room because I promised him. The boy is scared and going into  
  
that operation with such nervousness will not help the doctor to do his practice. I was just simply accompanying the boy  
  
so that he may calm down. But Dr.Hinto-san here neglected the request by stating there were rules about not letting nurses  
  
in the operating room." Serena started to explain.  
  
Darien just looked at Dr.Hinto with such a very threatening look and nodded at Serena to continue.  
  
"I just simply put him in his place by stating that I had read the rules and there was 'NO' where in the rules that declared  
  
nurses weren't allowed. All I really did was questioned his knowledge about the rules and his flat out rejection towards  
  
the boys wishes."  
  
Darien nodded at Serena's calm and very cold words. He was surprised she had coldness in her voice. Seeing Serena's small  
  
fists together, he already knew Serena was trying to keep her temper in check. Hearing Serena's side of the story, he   
  
could see where she impled and he had to agree. He did to questioned Dr. Hinto. Most of all Darien was surprised and   
  
genuinely proud of Serena. Not only did she actually did read the rules, but finally! someone was giving this guy his own  
  
piece of medicine! He knew Serena doesn't take it from anyone, most of all from him when they were younger, but to really  
  
see her this way. Wow. Serena has never used a cold tone before. That was scary to see it. Darien turned to see the   
  
frightened boy and the boy nodded his head quickly as to back up Serena's story. When Darien saw the boy, his mind started  
  
working. He remebered this was the same little boy that Serena took care of tenderly last week.   
  
"Is this what happened Dr. Hinto-san?" Darien questioned  
  
"No, sir! I was just trying to explain to the nurse why I didn't feel it was right for her to be in the operation."  
  
Serena's eyes widened at the lying words of Dr. Hinto   
  
*This guy loves to try peoples temper. He really got some nerve and lying to the CEO nevertheless.*  
  
Serena turned to see Darien's face and was scared. But the guy deserved it afterall. She continue to look at the doctor  
  
with coldness in her eyes.  
  
The one thing Darien always hated was when people lied to him and especially when all evidence had proven that they were  
  
the ones at fault. Darien looked back at Serena and was a bit alarmed to see coldness in them.   
  
*At least we all feel the same way for this idiot.*  
  
This guy had just crossed the line.  
  
"Let me see the case file." a pist off Darien demanded.  
  
The doctor gave it to him and he looked right through it.  
  
"Well since the operation had been delayed due to this argument, I suggest we're going to move this operation up to   
  
tomorrow." Darien announced.  
  
"Serena, when you find Dr. Motoki let him know about the situation and inform him, he is to take over this case.   
  
Keep up the good work in taking care of Tommy." He smiled at her.   
  
Serena just nodded her head numbly. This guy seem to keep on surprising her.   
  
*Darien Shields is definitely a complete mystery* Serena thought.  
  
Darien looked at Tommy and smiled at Tommy. Tommy smiled gratefully at this doctor. He really liked this doctor.  
  
"Oh thank you Dr. Shields!" The boy exclaimed happily.  
  
"call me Darien. It's no problem. I don't blame you, I'd like Serena to take care of me too. She's great!" He smiled at  
  
Tommy and ruffled his hair.   
  
Serena just kept blinking and blinking to see if she would wake up any minute now.  
  
She smiled as he saw him tend to Tommy gently. It touched her heart to see him deal with Tommy. So when she heard what he   
  
said about her she just stopped and blinked. She only felt her heart pounding.   
  
Darien turned his warm eyes to Serena and smiled at her shock. He turned to face Dr.Hinto who also showed shock clearly   
  
written in his face and smiled cynically at him.  
  
*This was ridiculous* Dr. Hinto thought.  
  
"Dr. Hinto-san you will come with me now." Darien ordered  
  
Dr. Hinto shook his head numbly.  
  
"alright than, problem is solved. Have fun with Serena Tommy!" Darien called.  
  
"Thanks!" Tommy beamed.  
  
"Let's go." Darien ordered as he walked out with a fuming Dr. Hinto behind him.  
  
~~~Hey guys! Again Thanks *SO* much for the reviews! Here was another chapter and there is more coming up! so stay tuned!  
  
~~~Eternal~~~ 


	13. Shopping for the Ball

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
Shopping for the Ball  
  
Of course Darien had to fire Dr. Hinto-san. He disrespected and offended a co-worker, lied to the co-worker and to  
  
him, and for questionable motivation, intentions and integrity. The directors and hospital staff all praised him for firing  
  
the rude and untrustworthy doctor. They praised Serena for putting him in his place. Overall the atmosphere was cheerful.  
  
*Unbelievable. He actually thought he'd get away with it* Darien thought to himself.   
  
What a terrible man. Darien's dislike for the man went further when he dared to disrespect Serena infront of him. Not just  
  
that, if he hadn't arrived in time he was ready to confront Serena. A woman? Very unmanly and so ungentlemanly like. He  
  
didn't know why, but he had the urge to be protective of Serena. She was special. There were no complaints, but praises of  
  
her. She was a sincere and caring person. No way was he going to let her go out of his sight. When he had fired dr.Hinto and  
  
finsihed arguring with him he was in a foul and irritated mood. She knocked on his door and came in shyly. That brought a   
  
smile to his face. He thought her shyness was adorable. She had come in to bring him coffee and to thank him for believing in  
  
her. He smiled and nodded to her. How was it that she knew how to calm him down? As if she read his mind she explained about  
  
how in their earlier years she noticed he would only drink coffee in the arcade. To say Darien was surprised was the least.  
  
It was quite surprising and touching how she remebers. Suddenly he felt bad for his rude remarks towards her during their  
  
younger years. He apologized for his actions saying it wasn't excusable. Serena being Serena forgave him easily and offered  
  
him her friendship. Of course he jumped at the chance and nodded. Afterwards, Serena had to go back to work. When she opened  
  
the door she stopped and turned around waved at him saying "See you around." She left him there wishing she had stayed  
  
longer. He sighed and it's time to find another doctor.  
  
------  
  
That afternoon when Serena left the hospital with Amy and Molly they called the girls and Rita. When they reached them, they  
  
told them about the ball and offered to meet them at the mall. Of course Rita knew about the ball so she was up for some  
  
shopping. The rest were just as enthusiastic and agreed. The guys called the girls to see what they were going to do tonight.  
  
The girls explained to them what Serena had done , about the ball, and how now their going to the mall to shop for dresses.  
  
They asked the guys to come along and take advantage to get suits. The men agreed only to go so they can get their suits and  
  
personally thanked Serena for thinking about them.  
  
When the girls finally reached the mall, they met Amy and Serena's co-worker and friend Molly. Instantly they all clicked  
  
right away.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for let's shop!" An overly enthusiastic Mina shouted.  
  
The girls just sweatdropped at Mina's enthusiasm but had to smile at their cheerful friend.  
  
"yeah, let's go!" Said an equally enthusiastic Serena.  
  
Therefore the shopping begins.  
  
------  
  
Andrew had knocked on Darien's door.  
  
"Come in" answered a cheerful Darien.  
  
"Hey pal!" Andrew greeted.  
  
"Hey" Darien replied.  
  
"you're awfully cheerful." Andrew noticed.  
  
"Yeah, we don't have Dr. Hinto with us anymore!"  
  
"oh, I heard about that. Serena came to me and told me everything."  
  
"Good. So than I don't have to explain what happened and what you have to do."  
  
"I bet you scared off that Hinto. From what Serena tells me you were downright pist."  
  
"Of course I was! The guy lies to Serena, Insults Serena and much less infront of my face!, than he had the nerve to lie   
  
infront of me and he was creating a scene infront of our patients!" Darien ranted as he unconsciously made fists in both  
  
hands.  
  
"Woah, Dare calm down." Andrew was shocked to see Darien reacting with such emotions. No one ever saw Darien without a calm,  
  
cool, and collected manner. Much less Andrew. So when Serena told him how Darien was upset he couldn't believe it. Now he  
  
was standing here seeing that it was true. It was clear Darien was really upset over this. Something wasn't right. Darien  
  
wouldn't have shown any type of emotion for anything. Seeing Darien's anger, was scary. Andrew as afraid of his friend's  
  
temper. It was clear in his eyes his strong dislike for the man.   
  
*Well, he always disliked the guy before but never really had it this strongly before.* Andrew thought.  
  
*could it be...?* Dare he to think it. Maybe.   
  
"I'm sorry drew, but that guy was on my bad list and he crossed the line." Darien apologized.  
  
"It's understandable buddy, from what Serena tells me you weren't the only one. Everyone keeps talking about how Serena gave  
  
him a piece of her mind."  
  
Darien unconsciously grinned. "I think she gave everyone's piece of mind to him"  
  
Andrew noted the smile and grinned.  
  
"I think I should give her a bonus." Darien continued.  
  
"Yeah. I guesss all those years of fighting with you, she picked up something along the way."  
  
Darien just chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps or maybe she always had it in her. Afterall, even back than she used to fight back."  
  
"Thats true." Andrew agreed.  
  
"Hey pal, have you rented a tuxedo yet?" Andrew continued.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"The guys called and they said they were going to the mall to get their tuxes. Afterwards their going to meet the girls in  
  
the food court. Plus Rita called me saying she's with the girls anyways. Wanna come?"  
  
"How did they get tickets to the ball?"  
  
"Serena got it for them and the girls?"  
  
Darien had to shake his head and smile *Typical Serena* he thought.  
  
"Not surprising. Is Serena going to the ball?"  
  
"Yeah thats Sere for you. Yeah she's going, but she doesn't have a date." Andrew hinted.  
  
"She still got time to find one." Although the idea didn't appeal to him.  
  
Andrew wanted to laugh. Here was Darien acting like he didn't care and in his eyes you can see the jealousy.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't trust all of those doctors." Andrew insisted.  
  
"Huh! why?" He asked cluelessly.  
  
"What do you think I meant by it. Think about it." Andrew raised an eyebrow at his friend's clueless moment.  
  
Darien suddenly got the idea and made a fist.   
  
*Not if I have something to do about it.* Darien thought determined.  
  
Andrew caught his friend's fist and wanted to grin trumphiantly.  
  
"Anyways are you in or not? Serena's with the girls."  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow at his friend's last statement but thought nothing of it. He sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'm in."  
  
"Great! let's go!"  
  
Andrew smirked.   
  
*So Darien had a weakness. It was Serena. hehe.*  
  
------  
  
At the mall, the girls kept going from store to store. In each store someone would find their dream dress.  
  
So far everyone but Serena found their dress.  
  
"Serena! What was wrong with that one?" Mina complained.  
  
"Mina, your in the 'fashion' business you should know what went wrong and didn't you see it on me?" Serena replied.  
  
"I have to agree with Meatball head." Raye announced.  
  
"Thanks Pyro." Serena replied.  
  
"Hey!" Raye complained.   
  
Serena just grinned trumiphantly.  
  
"Well let's keep going before the guys get here." Lita interupted.  
  
The girls nodded their heads.  
  
--Meanwhile, at another part of the mall the guys had just arrived to the tuxedo shop and started to try some on.  
  
In the middle of trying their tuxedos on, Andrew and Darien had just walked in.  
  
"Hey guys" Andrew and Darien greeted at the same time.  
  
"Hey Drew and Dare." The guys greeted back.  
  
"So Dare, what a surprise to see you out of your hospital." Jadeite commented.  
  
"Well I had to get one. After all, I do have to go to this thing." Darien replied.  
  
"So who are you taking?" Zoicisite asked.  
  
"Probaly no one."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I haven't found anyone I want to go with."  
  
"Are you sure, Dare?" Andrew persisted.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Why must you keep persisting?" asked a very annoyed Darien.  
  
"I don't know." Andrew answered sheepishly.  
  
Darien just walked away to try on his trademark penguin suit. (An: its his tuxedo mask suit except without the mask or hat.)  
  
The guys shook their head and sweatdropped. Andrew than whispered to the guys all thats happened during the week and what  
  
he's noticed with Darien. Some of them rose their eyebrows and all of them just grinned by the end of the tale.  
  
--Meanwhile back with the girls. After about 3 more stores later, Serena had finally found the dress of her dreams. The girls  
  
had to admit the hunting was worth it. Serena looked astonishing. Mina was very proud of her friend's fashion sense. After  
  
getting the dress, jewelry, and shoes the girls were finally ready for the big night. After this long shopping session they  
  
started to head towards the food court.  
  
"Serena, you are 'SO' going to take the men's breath away when they see you at the ball." Mina commented as they were   
  
sitting down at the table.  
  
"Yeah Sere you're going to be the belle of the ball." Molly added.  
  
"You think so?" Serena asked a bit insecurly.  
  
"Oh we know so meatball head." Raye winked.  
  
"Serena we want to thank you again for buying the guys and us our tickets. Especially me! I could have gotten it you know."  
  
Amy thanked.  
  
"Oh Ames, it's what I wanted to do. I also wanted to give you guys a possible romantic night with the guys." Serena winked.  
  
The girls blushed and sighed dreamily.  
  
Rita and Molly chuckled.  
  
"I agree, you girls have quite the catch!" Rita commented.  
  
"Hey! your married!" Molly joked.  
  
The girls just laughed and having a good time until they heard coughs and a couple of "Ahems."  
  
The girls turned around and were surprised. They had the grace to blush. Serena was the most surprised of them all.  
  
What was Darien doing here?  
  
Darien grinned at the surprise of Serena's face.  
  
"Hey girls" Andrew greeted.  
  
"Hey" each guy greeted.  
  
"Hey serena!" greeted Darien cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Darien! What are you doing here?"replied an equally enthusiastic Serena.  
  
He grinned playfully.  
  
"What you don't want me around?" He asked with a fake sad, hurt look. Of course this was for fun and games.  
  
Serena giggled and taht was music to Darien's ears.  
  
Serena smirked.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it. no." Serena replied.  
  
"Oh no you really gonna get it for hurting my feelings." Darien announced and grinned evilly.  
  
*Oh oh* Serean thought before she was being tickled.  
  
"Ha Ha..Darien!...Ha Ha...please...Ha Ha..stop!" Cried a laughing Serena.  
  
Darien was laughing with her. Which was a rare thing to see. Thats why it wasn't surprising to see both the girls and the  
  
guys gasped in shock to see that. They were also shocked at the interaction of the supposed 'enemeies'. After getting over  
  
the inital shock the guys and girls turned to each other and grinned. They sneakily left to the food court to buy their  
  
food. Taking advantage also to discuss what they saw.  
  
"Say you really want me here." Darien countered.  
  
"Ha Ha...okay...Ha Ha...I...Ha Ha Ha...want...Ha ha...you here...Ha Ha..really."  
  
Darien stopped tickling Serena and was amused to see her pouting.  
  
Darien laughed again.   
  
Serena was loving to his laugh. She really was starting to like this unknown side of Darien.  
  
"Aww...come on Sere I'll buy you dinner. It's on me."  
  
"Fine, I'll forgive you, but just because your buying."  
  
Darien just smiled and offered her hand to go buy the food.   
  
*My same ol' meatball head* He thought tenderly.  
  
He didn't bother to fight his thoughts. He was starting to like that idea very much.  
  
"Hey where did everyone go?" Serena asked.  
  
"They went eating without us, how dare they?" Darien mocked playfully.  
  
Serena giggled.  
  
*I hope to see more of this side of Darien.* She last thought as they walked to order their foods.  
  
~~~Hey guys! as promised a new! chapter! I think personally this is my favorite because of the 'flirting' scene with Darien  
  
and Serena. Anyways Hope you like and enjoy! Thanks for the reviews.  
  
~~~Eternal~~~ 


	14. The New Doctor

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
The New Doctor  
  
The day of the ball was drawing closer. People at the hospital were all talking excitedly among each other about the  
  
big event. They couldn't wait. It was the event everyone was attending to. Dresses have been bought, tuxes have been rented  
  
and dates were being made. Its all what anyone could talk about at the moment around the hospital. Darien was grateful he  
  
had his own office where he didn't have to hear the discussions. What was it about the balls that made everyone excited?  
  
Probaly a night of fun without having to worry about anything could be it. Perhaps he should ask Serena. After all he   
  
couldn't get her off his mind ever since...well ever since she returned. The more he's gotten to know her the more he was  
  
attracted to her.   
  
*Could it be?* He asked himself.  
  
-------  
  
Serena was walking down the halls getting ready to go into the next patient's room when suddenly she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized.  
  
When she looked up she saw a handsome guy about his late 20's. He was a tall man. He seemed to be 6'1 a little shorter than   
  
Darien. His hair and eyes were amazing. His hair was the color of an ice spring blue color and his eyes were the color of   
  
sapphires.   
  
*Not as amazing as Darien* Serena thought unconsciously  
  
Than his voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"oh no dear, The apologies is to a very beautiful woman who's standing infront of me." The charming man spoke.  
  
"Thank you kind sir." Serena blushed while she nodded.  
  
"My name is Diamond Winston. I'm the new doctor. May I catch your lovely name?" He took her hand and kissed the back of it  
  
very gentlmenly like.  
  
"Hello My name is Serena Tsukino." She blushed.  
  
"My it is a lovely name, Serena. I hate to leave you, but I must go. It was a pleasure meeting you. Serena." Diamond kissed  
  
her hand again and gave her a charming smile.  
  
Something in Serena told her not to fully trust this guy.  
  
*why? he hasn't done anything.* she reasoned to herself.  
  
She just shook her thoughts off and nodded.  
  
"nice meeting you as well." Serena replied and walked away.  
  
Diamond just turned and looked at her lustfully. *She's going to be mine* he thought.  
  
Than he turned back around and kept walking.  
  
------  
  
"Hey Serena!" Molly called waving her to their lunch table.  
  
Serena smiled and walked over and sat down with her tray.  
  
"Hi Serena. How are you doing?" Amy asked politely.  
  
"I'm doing good. How about you two?"   
  
"Oh the day is going great!" Molly exclaimed happily.  
  
Serena and Amy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"what happened?" Amy asked.  
  
"what?" Molly asked.  
  
"Molly, have you been talking to Melvin again?" Serena asked amusingly.  
  
"Well..." she started but was blushing red as a tomato.  
  
Serena laughed and Amy just shook her head smiling.  
  
"Well, we were discussing about the plans for the Ball." Molly recovered .  
  
"Oh that sounds nice."   
  
"Well, that's what everyone's talking about and to be honest as exciting as the ball is, i'm sick of the topic already."  
  
Serena bluntly said.  
  
"I have to agree with Serena." Amy stated.  
  
"Hey don't go by what I say, if you two are excited, than be it! I'm just happy for you guys all the same." Serena said.  
  
"Thanks Sere." Both Amy and Molly smiled.  
  
"So Sere, when are YOU going to get yourself a date?" giggled a happy Molly.  
  
"Um..how about I don't think so." sighed a frustrated Serena.  
  
"Serena, I've noticed some doctors wanting to approach you, but they are way to shy. Why don't you approach them and ask?"  
  
Amy suggested.  
  
"Amy, what can I say, if they don't ask I can't do anything. I'm an old fashioned type of girl. I prefer a guy to ask me,   
  
not the other way around."  
  
"I am totally with Serena in this one. Plus it's so much more romantic when the guy does the asking." sighed a dreamy Molly.  
  
Amy just shook her head on Molly.  
  
"I understand." Amy nodded towards Serena.  
  
"I did however met the new doctor today." Serena commented.  
  
"You did?!" Molly asked intrested.  
  
"Yeah, he seemed nice and charming."   
  
"Is he handsome?" Molly kept on asking.  
  
Serena just laughed and again Amy just shook her head.  
  
"You know Molly, you remind me so much of Mina."   
  
"huh?! why?"   
  
"you just do." Serena left it a that.  
  
Amy chuckled and agreed to Serena's statment.  
  
"To answer your question, yes he is good looking."  
  
"You said he was charming, how do you know?"  
  
So Serena explained the encounter to them.  
  
"Oh wow! he is charming" sighed again a dreamily Molly.  
  
"He is a gentleman, from what you say." Amy agreed.  
  
"Omigosh! I so have to spread about this new doctor around!" Molly gushed.  
  
"Molly, by the end of this hour, everyone's gonna be talking about it." Serena sweatdropped.  
  
"aww. Still you were 'SO' lucky too meet him Serena!"  
  
Serena just shook his head.   
  
"Molly, it's not like Dr.Winston is a celebrity." Amy commented.  
  
"I know! but he's still the guy people are starting to talk about!" Molly exclaimed  
  
Serena just had to laugh. Molly was an interesting character. So the girls kept on talking about each other's day for the  
  
rest of their lunch.  
  
------  
  
Darien was just entering his office when he heard an "excuse me" and turned around.  
  
He turned around and faced a man about his age and slightly shorter than him.   
  
"Yes, can I help you?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yes, I am Dr. Winston. I am looking for Dr. Shields." Diamond announced.  
  
"Oh yes, pardon me, I am Dr. shields." Darien put out his hand for a handshake.  
  
Diamond took the handshake and nodded.  
  
They let go and Darien opened his office door and offered Diamond to come in.  
  
Diamond came in and sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
Darien sat down at his desk.  
  
"let met me get to the point. We had to fire our last doctor for questionable motivations and intergrity. If we feel that  
  
we have to question yours we wont' hesitate to let you go. If you lie, know this that your lie will be caught.   
  
Now your new around here so we'll give you the benefit the doubt." Darien announced seriously to this doctor.  
  
There was something about this guy that Darien didn't like. Usually his instincts are correct and haven't failed him yet.  
  
So he made a mental note to keep an eye out for this guy. He's gonna have to talk to Andrew and a few trusted doctors about  
  
this guy.   
  
Darien handed him a notice about the rules and polices of the hosptials.  
  
"These are the rules and policies of the hospital. Make sure you read them. Another thing we won't tolerate is disrespect  
  
towards your co-workers."   
  
Darien was thinking about that day with Dr.Hinto and his insult towards Serena while speaking to this guy. He made sure  
  
this won't happen again, nor would it be tolerated.   
  
"Do I make myself clear?" He asked.  
  
Diamond just nodded his head. He didn't like this guy. But he had to put up with him because he was his boss. Something  
  
told Diamond he was not going to enjoy this hospital at all. He just ignored it, thinking he was going to do what he  
  
wanted anyway. Boy is he going to be wrong.  
  
"How about dating policies?" Diamond asked.  
  
"What?" Darien just blinked.   
  
Here was this guy sitting arrogantly infront of him and and instead of asking any professional question, he asks about  
  
dating. Darien had to raise an eyebrow at this. Nevertheless, he still answered.  
  
"That is personal business between you and the other person. We would allow it with the condition that any problems related  
  
to it will NOT be shown in your work or in here. If not you or the other party may be asked to leave."  
  
Diamond nodded.  
  
"Any other questions?" Darien asked.  
  
"Nope we're clear." Diamond replied as if he was bored.  
  
"Now if there any real emergencies or problems give me a call." Darien wanted to tell this guy to leave, but couldn't. The   
  
guy hasn't done anything yet at least.   
  
Darien just sighed and handed him his schedule.  
  
"This is your schedule for the week and you are to report to Dr. Bradshaw for your weekly schedules. That will be all."  
  
dismissed Darien.  
  
Diamond nodded and walked out of the office.  
  
Darien really didn't have a good feeling about this one. Hopefully he was wrong.  
  
Diamond came out of Darien's office and was relieved to leave from the snore fest.  
  
*Now it's time to get an Id and find that hot nurse Tsukino.* He thought.  
  
~~~Oh oh! Now whats going to happen? It gets interesting, aye? Anyways thanks for all you reviewers out there. A special  
  
Thanks to Sun+Moon,Earth+Sky for clearing that 'gurney' issue! lol. Thanks! *hugs* Another Thanks to Anhthy for the   
  
encouragement and to all of you for encouraging me with your reviews! *A round of hugs for everyone*  
  
I honestly try to keep updating for all of you. This isn't my best chapter...but it does bring an interesting plot though!   
  
Sorry this sucked! Anyways hope you enjoy and let me go back to writing. See ya in the next chapter!  
  
~~~Eternal~~~ 


	15. The Day before the Ball

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
The Day before the Ball  
  
It was has been interesting week. It was the day before the ball and everyone was excited especially the ladies.  
  
Even though there was still talk about the ball, the main topic at the hospital was the new doctor. While there are many  
  
that agree that they didn't have a good feeling about Diamond, some chose to ignore it naively. Serena had been one of   
  
them. Darien had been afraid of that. Andrew had been informing Diamond's constant attention towards Serena. Lucky for Serena  
  
Andrew have been around to watch. Andrew had also agreed with Darien's intuition. He did to have the same kind of instinct  
  
about the man. Darien had kept an extra watch on him as he told himself in the beginning. He also had talk to his few   
  
trusted collegues and they do agreed on his feelings and agreed to watch him. Darien had now started to go out of his office  
  
more often, since Diamond had been here. Darien have been going often to Serena's area. Andrew hasn't been the only one who's  
  
reported Diamond's attentions towards Serena.  
  
*What is his intentions towards her?* He thought as he kept walking.  
  
He obviously didn't like the news. Especially now, when he has realized his feelings for Serena. He loved her. Yes, folks he  
  
finally admits it! He's deeply and hopelessly in love with Serena Tsukino.   
  
Damn any man that tries to get in his way of winning Serena's heart. Especially those that are potentially not trustworthy.   
  
*If he tries just ANYTHING on her, just ANYTHING. He's a dead man* Darien thought angrily  
  
Darien frowned when he looked up to see what has been in his mind and his frown turned angry.   
  
------  
  
Serena had been busy for the past week. She had been spending her week with Tommy ever since his operation. His operation was  
  
sucessful. So she spend the past few days with him. Today she was sad to see him go. So today she had walked him to the  
  
front doors of the hospital and gave him a big hug and a card with their picture together for him to remeber her by. Tommy  
  
sniffed a bit. He sure was going to miss Serena.  
  
"You take care Tommy. You come back here and look for me if you ever need anything okay?" Serena offered.  
  
Tommy nodded his head quickly in agreement. He hugged Serena again.  
  
"I'm still going miss seeing you everyday and our games Serena." Tommy sniffed.  
  
"I know. I will to." Serena hugged him back and wiped his tears.  
  
"Come on, Tommy!" his mother called.  
  
The boy got out of Serena's arms and ran to his parents and turned around to see Serena and waved.  
  
Serena smiled sadly and waved back.  
  
When Tommy had left, she turned around only to face with Diamond.  
  
"oh!" She startled.  
  
"Oh forgive me, Serena did I frighten you?" Diamond asked.  
  
"no no, its just I didn't expect you to be behind me." Serena explained.  
  
"I'm sorry. So was he a patient you were taking care of?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Oh yes, a very close and good patient of mine." Serena explained sadly.  
  
"you're going to miss him very much aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am." She admitted.  
  
"Well patients come and go. There are going to be others."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Say, maybe he'll have another accident and come back." Diamond said insensitively.  
  
"Diamond! how can you say such thing? God forbid." Serena gasped.  
  
"Sorry, eh..er...note that i'm not very good at cheering people up." He said defensively.  
  
Serena just looked at him and smirked.  
  
"I can tell."   
  
"Say Serena, I've been wanting to ask you something." Diamond looked at her seriously.  
  
But inside Diamond was rejoyicing inside. Tomorrow she will be his.   
  
"Yes" Serena replied.   
  
*Maybe he's going to ask me for the ball tomorrow. If he does, what do I say? Do I even want to go with him? I'm not sure.*  
  
she thought.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
Serena froze on her spot. She didn't know what to say or to do.  
  
*What to do?* she questioned herself.   
  
she really didn't know what to do, something in her gut feeling was telling her to say "NO" But her reasoning was thinking  
  
something else. Serena bit her lip.   
  
Soon that questioned vanished when a new voice cut in and wrapped an arm around her waist possesively.  
  
"I'm afraid she can't. She's already agreed to go with me."   
  
Diamond and Serena looked up to see who it had been. Serena gasped in surprise to see it was Darien. Despite her surprise  
  
she had to smile and sighed of relief.   
  
*Thank goodness* she thought.  
  
"Yes, thats true. I'm sorry Diamond." Serena replied.  
  
Darien grinned. Perhaps serena wasn't as naive as she looked. Plus this was his chance to take the most beautiful woman in  
  
the world out with him.   
  
If looks can kill, Darien would be dead by now. Diamond was at first shocked and than he narrowed his eyes towards Darien.  
  
Serena noted this and frowned at Diamond's childish behavior. Perhaps her instincts were correct.  
  
Diamond than turned to Serena and nodded.  
  
"That's fine. Well, got to go. See you two around." Diamond finally answered and left walking with his hands closed as a   
  
fist.  
  
Serena turned up to Darien and smiled at him. Darien smiled back at her.  
  
"Thanks" Serena broke the silence.  
  
"No problem. A knight must always save a lady in distress." He replied charmingly and brought the back of her hand to his  
  
lips and kissed it.  
  
Serena giggled and blushed.  
  
"you really surprise me sometimes." Serena commented.  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How so?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, I guess after many years of arguring I'd never thought I see this playful but nice side of yours." Serena  
  
answered honestly.  
  
"There's alot of things you still don't know about me milady." Darien smiled.  
  
"So you like this playful side of me?" He continued amusingly.  
  
"I love it." Serena admitted with a shy blush.  
  
"Are you saying that you love me?" Darien asked.  
  
"um.." Serena blushed red as a tomato and Darien laughed.  
  
"Darien, this isn't funny and I didn't admit to such thing." Serena stated stubbornly as she tried to hide her embarresment.  
  
Darien grinned and looked down at her tenderly.   
  
"We'll see about that." he whispered to her ear huskily.  
  
Serena just continued to blush and felt her heart pounding faster each second.  
  
"So we're going to the ball together than?" Darien smiled.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Great!" He exclaimed as he hugged her.  
  
This was the first time Serena saw a real smile and happiness in Darien and she like to see more of it.  
  
Perhaps this was a chance to really get to know this kind man who's been hiding behind a mask.  
  
"So i'll see you later?" Serena asked.  
  
"oh most definitely." Darien responded and kissed her cheek.  
  
"alright. See you later than." Serena walked away, leaving a VERY happy Darien who kept looking at her retreating back.  
  
Serena turned around to see Darien still watching her and smiled at him. Darien smiled back and turned around leaving as   
  
well, but turned around to see her retreating back and smiled.  
  
------  
  
Later that day, Molly was questioning Serena about what happened earlier. Apparently the confrontation between the two men  
  
left the hospital talking and everyone cheering for Darien. Serena just sighed happily and laughed at Molly's Antics.  
  
"Molly!" Amy called out.  
  
"What? I'm just asking for information here!" Molly replied.  
  
Amy just shook her head.  
  
"So go on!" Molly urged.  
  
"What is there more to say Mols?" Serena asked  
  
"Like have you guys planned on who's picking up who and all that?" Molly asked.  
  
"omigosh! I knew I forgot something!" Serena gasped.  
  
"Don't worry about it Serena I'm sure Darien will call you or try to contact you today." Amy said.  
  
"Well, if he doesn't, she should go to his office and talk to him." Molly suggested.  
  
"You know thats a very good idea Molly."Serena said as she started to get up.  
  
"you're going now?"  
  
"Of course I am. Its the only available time that I could do this."  
  
"I suppose so. But what if he's busy?"  
  
"Well than we can exchange each other's number and he can call me later."  
  
"That does sound reasonable."  
  
"Well than I'm off than. See you girls later! bye" Waved a retreating Serena.  
  
"Bye!" Amy and Molly responded.  
  
Amy than turned to Molly.  
  
"You know Molly, I never liked that Diamond myself. There is something about him that isn't quite sincere."  
  
"Apparently you're not the only one that's noticed."  
  
"Alot of people are saying the same thing. Very few are guillable about it."  
  
"I'm afraid Serena maybe the few."  
  
"Nonsense, if she was she would have agreed to go to the ball with Diamond."  
  
"True, but maybe perhaps because she wanted to go with Darien."  
  
"of course she did! Did you see how they flirted at the mall?" Molly asked.  
  
"Even if she didn't have feelings for Darien, I do wonder if she would fall for this Diamond."  
  
"Don't underestimate Serena, true she can be naive and very trusting. But, she is smart and has instincts like all of us that  
  
would guide her. Now if she choices to hear it or not , now that is her choice. But knowing Serena she's always went with  
  
feelings instead of reasoning."   
  
"So true. I guess we shouldn't worry too much. Plus Darien seems to be her personal protector."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
and the girls kept on chatting about their dates and plans.  
  
------  
  
Darien was at his office when he heard a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in" he announced.  
  
"Hey pal!" Andrew walked in and sat down.  
  
Darien looked up and smiled.   
  
"Hey drew"   
  
"Okay now you look very cheerful, care to explain?"  
  
"oh, nothing."  
  
Andrew raised his eyebrow. This was *SO* undarien like.  
  
"So drew, what's the topic of the day?" Darien continued asking.  
  
Than suddenly Andrew grinned knowingly.  
  
*Now I know why*  
  
"Had a good opportunity to beat the competition and get the girl, aye?" Andrew asked.  
  
"What?!" Darien asked.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call Diamond a competition. I'd say he's not trustworthy." Andrew frowned.  
  
"Definitely not trustworthy." Darien agreed and frowned.  
  
"I didn't like the looks he was giving Serena." Darien continued.  
  
"was he giving a lusty look at her?" Andrew asked.  
  
Darien nodded.   
  
"It was that and more. It was lusty and hunger. It's as if he's after his prey after starving for so long." Darien described.  
  
"That can't be too good." Andrew continued with his frown.  
  
"Of course not. Serena was totally oblivious to it. She just kept talking to him as if nothing. I had to cut in."  
  
"Thank goodness. We'll if he's 'hungry' as you say he is, than he might only have one person in mind and that is Serena.  
  
Because those kind of people, when they can't have what they want, they'll chase after it more."  
  
"I know. I'm just relieved I'll have Serena as my date and keep her on my watch."  
  
Andrew laughed.  
  
"Darien, you sound worst than her protective brothers." Andrew commented still chuckling.  
  
"Well I have to be damn it and with that guy around I don't feel comfortable with Serena walking around alone!" Darien   
  
exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Woah. Calm down man. I understand, I love Sere too. I also want this guy to be away from her and everything that has to do  
  
with us and this hospital. But we can't fire the guy simply because he gives his co-workers lusty looks and our intuitions.  
  
We may be right about the guy, but that doesn't give us the right to fire him unjustly either." Andrew reasoned.  
  
"I know. I know." Darien sighed defeated.  
  
Andrew saw his friend and sympathized with him.  
  
"You love her don't you?" Andrew asked.  
  
"What?" Darien asked.  
  
"Are you deaf or you're acting like it?" Andrew asked.  
  
"no, I'm not and sorry you threw me off with that question." Darien explained  
  
"Well?"  
  
"More than life itself." Darien answered sincerely.  
  
Andrew grinned.   
  
"heh, excited for the first date?"  
  
Darien just shook his head and sweatdropped at his friend's antics. He looked at him and gave a real sincere smile.  
  
"of course I am."  
  
Andrew couldn't be happier for his friends. He always knew there was something behind those fights they had.  
  
He also knew they make a very cute couple, next to him and Rita of course!   
  
The guys went on talking when they heard someone knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" Darien announced.  
  
Serena had just opened the door and came in shyly. She didn't expect Andrew to be there, but wasn't surprised either.  
  
"Hey Serena! How's our favorite nurse today?" Andrew walked over and hugged her.  
  
"Hiya Andy! I'm great and you?" Serena asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'm doing great, thanks. Anyways I'm sorry to cut this short but I must be going back. Nice seeing ya Serena! Bye"  
  
Andrew waved and closed the door.  
  
Darien and Serena just looked at each other and broke into smiles and shook their heads. Andrew was never good at being  
  
subtle.   
  
Darien couldn't stop smiling at all. He got up from his desk and offered Serena a chair and he sat down next to her.  
  
Serena couldn't help but to act all shy and nervous when it came to Darien. He made her heart flutter and that was enough  
  
to keep someone in a bundle of nerves.  
  
"I won't take up your time. I know your busy and all." Serena started.  
  
"Oh no you're not taking any time. If anything take it away." Darien offered.  
  
"well its about our conversation earlier, we didn't really get to discuss about the pick up arrangements and such."  
  
"Thats right!I knew I forgot something." Darien exclaimed.  
  
Serena just laughed.  
  
"I know. I said the very same thing."   
  
Darien couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Well, I am thinking of picking you up at around 7, does that sound alright with you?" he asked.  
  
"oh yeah of course!" Serena cheered.  
  
"Just don't take too long on dressing up meatball head." Darien joked.  
  
Serena just laughed and shook her head. No longer did she frowned about the nickname. Now she saw it as a name of endearment.  
  
"Don't worry you jerk, I'll be on time." Serena replied and sticking her tounge out at him for effect.  
  
Darien laughed.  
  
"Same ol' meatball head." He smiled.  
  
"yeah same, got a problem with that?"   
  
"Not at all, In fact I'm glad you're still the same."  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"Well I'm glad we agree."  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
Serena looked down at her watch.   
  
"Oh my! I got to be going. But before I go here's my home & cell number. Oh and here my address."  
  
Darien just smiled and wrote down his address and number to Serena.  
  
"Here, just in case if i don't show up u can hunt me down." Darien joked.  
  
Serena just grinned.  
  
"you better believe it. Anyway talk to you soon!" She kissed his cheek and waved. Than she walked out of the office and   
  
closed the door.  
  
Darien just stood there in shock and put a hand up to the kissed cheek and grinned foolishly.  
  
This was definitely the best day of his life.  
  
~~~ okay guys! you asked for more! Here's more! I think this one just turned out to be my real fav chapter! I really was  
  
happy with this chapter. But thats my opinion! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have. Thanks again for  
  
all of you reviewers! I so appreciate the vote of confidence and encouragement. This chapter was for you!  
  
~~~Eternal~~~ 


	16. Getting Ready

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
Getting Ready  
  
Everyone had gone to work that day. The guys and the girls requested to leave earlier for that day only. Of course  
  
they got their request. With the exception of Darien of course. He was the CEO he pratically could do whatever he wanted.  
  
Serena and the girls all agreed on going to Serena's apartment to dress over there. When each of them were to leave from  
  
their work, they each were to go to their own house and take a shower. After that they were to head to Serena's apartment.  
  
The guys of course left a little later than the girls from work. The guys didn't really need the time as the girls does.  
  
They shook their heads on the thought about the time girls take in dressing up. They will never understand it.  
  
(An: of course they won't! they don't have our bodies or our problems to know about it! duh! lol. )  
  
Everyone at the hospital was totally anxious for the ball. Some nurses and doctors came with their make up on. Of course  
  
not everyone gets the request to leave early, so they had to prepare themselves ahead somehow.   
  
When Amy, Serena and Molly got out they said their goodbyes and called the girls and let them know they were out and on  
  
their way to taking a shower.  
  
When Serena got to her apartment. She put her stuff away and starting taking out the necessary things out. She took out  
  
her beautifl peach dress. It was strapless and it was kind of like a baby doll dress but longer. (AN: okay think Maid in  
  
Manhattan's Jlo's character's ball gown dress. The peach one she borrowed! thats Serena's dress) It was so perfect. Serena  
  
sighed happily. She couldn't wait to see Darien's face when he saw her. In fact she hasn't seen or heard from him today at  
  
all and she was missing him. Serena shook of her thoughts and hung her dress on the closet's door looking all ready to wear.  
  
SUddenly her door bell rang.   
  
*Who could that be? It can't be the girls.* Serena said as she walked over to her door. She looked through the little hole  
  
to see who it was. All she saw was some guy with roses? huh?  
  
Serena opened the door and found the most beautiful dozen red roses in her life. The delievery guy asked her to sign and she  
  
did. He than handed the vase full of beautiful roses to her and left. Serena closed her door with her foot. She walked over  
  
to her coffee table and placed them there in the middle. She was looking for a card and finally found one. Serena opened the  
  
tiny envelope and read:  
  
  
  
TO MY DEAREST SERENA  
  
BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS FOR THE MOST BEAUTIFUL LADY MY EYES EVER LAID UPON. HOPE YOU LOVED THEM. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU  
  
TONIGHT. I MISS YOU.  
  
LOVE, DARIEN.  
  
  
  
Serena sighed dreamily. How perfect was that? Come on! what guy send a girl flowers for no occasion at all and with a love   
  
note? Darien had certainly changed. This *SO* makes up for the past. Serena giggled at the thought of their past. To think  
  
the irony and cliche this was.  
  
Serena just saved her note and changed out of her clothes and into her shower to get ready for a great evening.  
  
------  
  
The guys had called the girls to see what the girls had planned. Of course the girls, told them they were going to get  
  
dressed at Serena's and to pick them up there. The guys agreed.   
  
*It would make sense* a logical Zoicisite thought.  
  
"We'll that's better, we all go together and that way we don't have to get there taking hours finding each other."  
  
"Yeah and we'll be able to get a table just for us easier too."  
  
Since Zoicisite, Malachite, Jadeite and Nephlite all lived in the same building they figured they meet up at Darien's   
  
apartment to go and pick up their girls. So they called Darien up and asked. Darien agreed.  
  
When Darien had hung up with the guys on the phone. He heard a knock on his door. Darien looked at the time and said.  
  
"Come in Drew."  
  
Andrew came in surprised.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked  
  
"Easy, you always pass by the same time."  
  
"that's true."  
  
Andrew than suddenly grinned.  
  
"So, ready for the big night? I mean date."   
  
Darien just shook his head and sweat dropped.  
  
"yes I am ready." Darien sighed.  
  
"I bet Serena is excited."   
  
Darien grinned. "I don't doubt it."  
  
*I hope she is * he thought a little unsure.  
  
" So I take it Rita is going to join the girls in Serena's apartment?"  
  
Andrew nodded.   
  
"I'm guessing you talked to the guys."  
  
"Yep. We're going to meet at my apartment so that we can go and pick up our girls."  
  
"So you're going to ask Serena to be yours, aye?"   
  
Darien shook his head again.  
  
"Yeah, eventually."  
  
"What do you mean eventually?"  
  
"What do you think I mean?"  
  
"come on Darien!"  
  
Darien just went and started to pack his stuff up.  
  
"okay I see how it is. Just don't come to me when you have problems. hmph." Andrew replied.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hey what time is it?" Andrew asked distractedly.  
  
"it's 5:30, I think we should start getting ready to leave."  
  
"I'm with you man. Let's head out."  
  
Both men had left their work and went home to start getting ready for the big event.  
  
------  
  
Serena had gotten out of the shower a half an hour ago. She was just blow drying her beautiful long blonde hair.   
  
Tonight she decided she was going to leave it loose. Her hair was so long it's reached up to her ankles and almost up to the  
  
floor. Her waves start from her hips and down. While almost finishing blow drying she heard her doorbell ring.  
  
*must be the girls* she thought as she got up and walked over her closet and put on her pink robe and than head out to open  
  
the door.  
  
"Hey girls!"  
  
"Hey Sere!" the girls greeted.  
  
"Omigosh! Where did you get these?" Mina pointed at the vase with a dozen roses.  
  
"Oh, um...Darien sent them for me..."Serena replied shyly while blushing.  
  
The girls just looked at her knowingly.  
  
"So you're all ready for tonight of romance and fun?" Serena spoke, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Mina cried out.  
  
"Well than lets get ready!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Lita, you've been hanging out with Serena too long." Raye covered her ears.  
  
"Hey!" both girls complained.  
  
"Why don't we go with the original plan and start getting ready?" Amy interupted.  
  
All of the girls nodded and entered Serena's apartment.  
  
They all headed to her room and started on their hair and make up.  
  
"Serena what are you going to do for your hair?" Mina asked.  
  
"I'm going to leave it down tonight." She replied continuing to blow dry it.  
  
"yeah, your hair looks 'SO' goregous when you leave it down." Mina commented.  
  
"Thanks" Serena smiled.  
  
"Okay, while Serena is finishing up with her hair , who wants me to do the make up?" Raye asked.  
  
"I'll start." Lita offered.  
  
Raye nodded and asked her to sit on the bed so that she can start.  
  
------  
  
The guys had went to their respectives homes and took their showers and had gotten ready. Darien was now waiting for the   
  
guys to arrive so that they can go to Serena's apartment to pick up the girls. When they got there. They were discussing  
  
the ride.  
  
"Let me propose this. Why don't we all go in our separate cars with our own companion? That way if one of us or the girls  
  
wants to leave early or need to leave early for whatever reason, we don't have to drag all of you of your fun in the Ball?"  
  
Darien suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"That's very practical and true." Zoicisite commented.  
  
Malachite looked down at his watch.  
  
"We should be heading out now." he commented.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Darien announced has he shut his door and locked his apartment.  
  
He couldn't wait to see Serena.  
  
The guys couldn't help but grin. In all their time they've known Darien, they have not ever seen or expected to see him   
  
nervous. They knew what was going on. Andrew of course filled them in and Darien just sweatdropped. Alas, though he admitted  
  
his feelings and each guy gave him their approval but not without a warning first.  
  
------  
  
"Girls, we look absoulutely goregous!" Mina announced.  
  
"Don't we always Mina?" Raye asked amusingly.  
  
"Oh yeah! Especially Serena." Mina continued.  
  
"most definitely Sere. Sere you are the true belle of the ball." Lita praised.  
  
Serena just blushed a crimson red and shook her head.   
  
Each of them looked at each other and praised the other. They each looked into the mirror and saw what they liked.  
  
Raye was wearing a long one shoulder sleeve dress with a mid slit on her right leg. Her Hair was picked up into a fancy pony  
  
tail. a few strips of her hair covering the band that was holding her pon tail. Her make up was not too much nor was it  
  
too light either. She had on red lipstick with a red liner, black eyeliner and mascara on. Over all Raye looked hot.  
  
Amy had on a light blue princess style ball gown with spagetti straps. There wasn't much done for Amy's hair, it was short.  
  
Only thing they did was add more volumne to it and tucked in the strands behind her ear. Amy had clear heels on. Her   
  
make up very natural. She had a light pink lipstick for her lips, black eyeliner for her eyes and mascara.  
  
Mina was wearing an orange/yellowish tube dress with 2 slits on each side up to her knees. Her Hair was picked up in a bun  
  
with tendrils on the side. Her make up consisted of a peachy color lipstick, an light yellowish/orange eye shadow, and  
  
mascara.  
  
Lita too, was letting her hair lose and blowed dried it straight. Her green dress (The color is like the famous jlo's versace  
  
dress..i said the COLOR not the dress:P) was like Mina's but with spagetti straps and no slits on the sides. Her make up  
  
consisted of a pastel green eye shadow, mascara and a light pink lipstick.  
  
Rita had on a tasteful v neck black dress. Her hair was picked up in a french twist and Her make up consisted of red lipstick  
  
black eyeliner around the eyes, smoky eye shadow and mascara.  
  
All in all the girls looked awesome. They looked like movie stars! (AN: ;) ) They were doing last minute check ups when   
  
suddenly the girls started chatting.  
  
"So Serena, how are things with Darien?" Raye smirked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked confused.  
  
"Andrew told us what happened yesterday at the hospital." Rita spoke.  
  
"Well if he told you what's to ask?" serena asked confusingly  
  
"We just want some 411." Mina insisted.  
  
"Fine, what?" Serena sighed.  
  
"Like, what made you not go to the ball with this Diamond guy?"  
  
"Well, to be honest, there is something about that guy that tells me he is not good news. But I am at a constant battle with  
  
that because my gut feeling tells me he's not what he seems to be, but my logic kicks in and states he hasn't done anything  
  
wrong."  
  
"Well Sere, Molly and I were discussing him yesterday after you left from lunch. I must say I don't really trust him all that  
  
much either and more than half of the hospital doesn't either."  
  
" I wonder why." Serena wondered outloud.  
  
Rita knew. From all the stories that Andrew have told her, this guy really isn't a good one and its a good thing Darien was  
  
there.  
  
*Hopefully those 2 get together tonight* Rita thought cheerfully.   
  
"Well..."Rita was about to say when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Omigosh! They're here!"Serena exclamied nervously.  
  
Rita and the rest of the girls grinned. Someone was nervous tonight.  
  
"Serena calm down." Amy said.  
  
"You're right Amy. It's just *SO* exciting to go to this ball! our first ball!" Serena exclaimed enthuiastically.  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"So, lets go and get the door! They're waiting!"   
  
So the girls came out of Serena's bedroom all excited.  
  
"Oh shoot! I forgot to put my other earing. Go ahead and open the door without me." Serena went back to her room.  
  
"Well you better hurry it up meatball head!"  
  
"Raye! I don't have time to argue. Just go!"  
  
Serena went back into her room and closed the door. This was great. She bought more time.   
  
*Good thing we were to busy talking for me to notice.* She thought as she walked to her vanity table.  
  
She sat down on her chair and started to put on her hearing. Outside she can hear all the commotion and the guys asking for  
  
her.  
  
------Meanwhile outside Serena's room  
  
"Hey guys!" The girls opened the door to see 6 VERY handsome men. The girls were speechless.   
  
"Hey ...girls!" The guys nervously replied and gulped.   
  
*Omigosh. WOW* The guys thought when they saw the girls. They too were speechless. Well all except one, who was busy looking   
  
for a certain blonde. Then they thought about the time girls spend on dressing and they had to admit it was all worth it.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there ogling, come in!" Raye bluntly commented.  
  
The guys blushed at Raye's outburst. Jadeite just grinned at Raye's usual blunt. He was use to it by now.   
  
Each of the guys held a rose for their ladies.  
  
The girls smiled giving their guys a kiss on the cheeks.  
  
"Where's Serena?" Darien asked nervously.  
  
"I'm right here" Serena answered standing under her room's doorway.  
  
The guys eye's widened and Darien gasped.Serena had just taken Darien's breath away. Serena looked so surreal. She looked   
  
like a goddess. Serena was blushing at all the attention she was getting and the guy's reaction. Serena walked to Darien   
  
and smiled.  
  
"Hey"   
  
"Hey, you look absolutely stunning." Darien replied after finding out he was holding his breath at the breathtaking sight of  
  
Serena.  
  
"Thank you and you look very charming and handsome." Serena replied blushing.  
  
Darien just smiled tenderly at her.   
  
*She's so damn cute when she blushed! it was adorable!* He thought.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"By the way, I want to thank you for the dozen roses. I loved them!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
Darien smiled and grabbed her hand gently and brought them to his lips kissing them.  
  
"Anything for my lady."  
  
"Ahem" A new voice cut in, bringing them back to the real world.  
  
"Oh!" Serena exclaimed embarressed.  
  
"Hey guys! you all look quite handsome and charming yourselves as well." Serena commented while hugging her brothers.  
  
The guys had to smile at their little adopted sister. She had become a beautiful woman. They grinned when they saw Darien's  
  
reaction towards her and her to him. Oh yeah their new friend and their adopted sister were deeply in love. It was in their  
  
eyes. The way they looked at the other. They were happy for them. The future couple weren't the only ones in love. The guys  
  
were to with their own girls. So they knew exactly what was going through these 2 people's hearts.  
  
The girls were glowing happiness. Here they were with their guys and now they were witnessing their best friend falling in  
  
love. It was *SO* great and romantic too. Serena deserved it. After all, she had been their dearest friend.  
  
They were wondering when Darien and Serena would get together. Hopefully tonight will be their night.  
  
"So um..are we all ready to go?" Serena asked.  
  
Everyone nodded and were out the door. Serena and Darien were the last to go. Serena closed her door and locked it.  
  
Each of the couple were heading straight to their own escort's car and we're already on their way to the ball.  
  
~~~FINALLY! I got this done! I'm sorry I took so long you guys! School projects had gotten on the way! Don't worry, it   
  
won't be a trouble ANYMORE! Anyways besides project I was having a bit of a hard time starting on this one! I Hope you   
  
guys like. I'm not too thrilled with how it started, but I guess the end made up for it. Anyways more on the way! Thanks  
  
to all of my reviewers! love ya guys!  
  
~~~Eternal~~~ 


	17. The Ball Part I

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
The Ball (part I)  
  
When the couples got there, they were amazed at the beauty of the ballroom. The ball room looked exactly like  
  
a palace ball room. They entered and saw that they were top of the stairs looking down as if they were royality with   
  
a red rug. French doors everywhere with mini candlelights on the walls next to them. Curtains picked up from   
  
the side. Than there was a big chandelier hung on top of the dance floor. Behind the Dance floor there was a stage.  
  
That's were the annoucements would take place. In each side there was an orchestra playing a lovely soft music.  
  
The coordinators really did a heck of a job. Everything was decorated tastefully. They did a fine job on decorations.  
  
The group was still standing on top of the stairs looking awed by the whole ballroom. They were taking in the lovely and  
  
romantic atmosphere. As they were going down the stairs the men and women were staring at them. Especially Serena and  
  
Darien. The girls envied Serena and the guys envied Darien. The girls admired Darien and the boys admired Serena.   
  
Darien really didn't like the boys gawking at Serena and growled at them. Serena gasped in surprise as she felt Darien's  
  
arm wrap around her waist posessively. Serena, Amy, and Rita were blushing madly at the attention. They hated it.   
  
Darien smiled down at Serena's embarresment and shyness. Every girl and guy in the ball room were jealous, yet they   
  
admitted that they made a very cute couple. The older people smiled at them warmly and knowingly. The group were also   
  
receiving alot of attention. Raye, Mina, and Lita didn't mind it, they loved it. Amy, Rita, and Serena sweatdropped at  
  
seeing the three waving and smiling at everyone. While they continued to walk, Serena, Darien, and Amy kept running into  
  
collegues or co-workers saying their hello's and how are yous? and introduced to their group of friends. They kept walking  
  
until they found Molly and Melvin saving their table.   
  
"Hey! Look who's here?" Melvin looked up.  
  
"Hey Sere! Darien! girls and guys!" Molly greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Wow you guys look fantastic!" Molly continued  
  
"Thanks" They all said together.  
  
"Molly you look 'SO' beautiful tonight." Serena remarked  
  
The girls and the guys nodded their head in agreement.  
  
"Thanks." Molly blushed.  
  
"Hey Melvin, how are you doing?" Darien asked.  
  
"Very great tonight and you?" Melvin asked back.  
  
"The same." Darien responded knowing what Melvin implied. He felt the same way about his future girl.  
  
"Great" Serena announced enthusiastic.  
  
The girls and guys shook their heads at Serena's enthusiasim. They were ready to sit when they heard:  
  
"Serena! Amy! Molly! Darien! and Melvin!"  
  
They all turned around and blinked. They saw Dr. Allen Bradshaw walking towards their way.  
  
"Hey Allen, you're looking great this evening." Molly commented.  
  
Allen grinned and said "Thanks" While grabbing Molly's hand and placed a kiss on it.  
  
Meanwhile, he did the same to Serena and Amy;commenting each on how they looked.  
  
"Serena, you look breathtaking this evening." He smiled warmly.  
  
Darien definitely agreed and he would know.  
  
Serena giggled. "Thank you, Allen"  
  
"Just don't let my wife hear what I said to each of you or she'll kill me." He joked.  
  
Everyone had to laugh. Allen was quite a character.  
  
"Before, she hears you, let me introduce you to my close friends." Serena continued.  
  
"This is Malachite, Mina, Jadeite, Raye, Nephilite, Lita and Zoicisite."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you folks." Allen nodded friendly.  
  
"Likewise" Malachite replied.  
  
"Hey man, if you think your wife kills ya, wait til you get to know this one." Jadeite said nodding towards Raye.  
  
"Hey! and don't doubt that I will do the same to you!" Raye exclaimed and smacked his arm.  
  
"Ow!" Jadeite exclaimed rubbing his arm.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and Allen felt sympathy towards the poor guy.   
  
"Here comes my wife Ann." Alan announced as he looked at his wife lovingly.  
  
Everyone saw the love Alan had for his wife and had to smile at the happy couple. They could tell too that she was very   
  
much in love with him as he with her.  
  
"Hey sweety." She greeted as she encircled her arms with his.  
  
"Hey honey, having fun?" He smiled at her.  
  
"yeah. Oh I don't believe I know your friends here."   
  
"of course. Let me introduce. This is Amy, Serena, Molly, Melvin and Darien my co-workers. Guys this is my lovely wife  
  
Ann."   
  
"Hi!" Ann greeted shaking everyone's hand friendly.  
  
"And these are their friends Malachite, Mina, Jadeite, Raye, Nephilite, Lita and Zoicisite."  
  
"Hello" She continued to shake everyone's friendly.  
  
"Hi" each of them said and nodded her in greetings.  
  
"well Ann and I should be heading back to our table. It was nice meeting you guys." He nodded toward the group and they  
  
nodded back to the couple.  
  
"Serena, Amy, and Molly always a pleasure. Gentlemen have a great evening." He said.  
  
"Thank you. Same to you and your wife."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Allen and Ann walked away. The group was finally able to sit down and enjoy the evening.  
  
Mina started. "Oh what a charming couple. They really look they love each other. It's sweet."  
  
Serena nodded. "I really liked Ann. She was so friendly."  
  
"Yeah. the best part is that she seems like she's the one in control of the relationship." Raye added.  
  
"Raye!" The girls exclaimed.  
  
The guys just shook their heads and sweatdropped. *Typical Raye* they all thought at the same time.  
  
------  
  
The Dinner was fantastic. Serena and the gang couldn't enjoy a more perfect evening than they already have. They talked,   
  
laughed, and shared stories. The food was delicious. It started out as ceasar salad, Than dinner which was steak with  
  
mash potatoes and white rice, and desert which was served in a wine cup a chocolate musse with some fancy decoration on it.  
  
Overall, everything was going smoothly. After desert was served, they saw one of the directors go up to the stage and take  
  
the microphone. He was about to do the announcement. The older man spoke about the charity and what the cause was for.  
  
He also announced that in an hour they will announce the amount they raised. After than he began the dance. People were  
  
coupling up and going straight to the dance floor.  
  
Darien turned to Serena only to see the want in her eyes.  
  
"Serena"  
  
"um?"  
  
"would you like to dance?"  
  
Serena turned her attention to Darien and she smiled happily at him. Her eyes really glowed of happiness.  
  
"Yes, I would love to." She nodded happily.  
  
He stood up and pulled her chair out and held out his hand to her. Serena gladly took his offered hand and stood up.  
  
He pulled her chair in and held her hand and walked with her to the dance floor.  
  
They started to waltz.  
  
"I see you love to dance." Darien commented.  
  
"oh yes, very much." Serena smiled.  
  
"Not to ruin the moment, but how did you learn how to dance? I'm surprised my feet hasn't been stepped on." He joked.  
  
"you really do know how to ruin a good moment, don't you?" Serena replied as she sweatdropped.  
  
"To be honest, I went to an etiquette school and part of it was waltz dancing."  
  
"You went to an etiquette school? When was this?" Darien asked shockingly.  
  
*Whatever for, she didn't need it. She was graceful already.*  
  
"In the middle of my high school days, when I was about 16. You know it was kind of fun, but the girls there were such  
  
snobs. I didn't fit in." Serena stated sadly.  
  
"Serena you didn't need to fit in with those snobs anyway. I know you are friendly and enthusiastic. You are very pure  
  
hearted and its great. But not everyone gets along with everyone. Plus you don't need them. You have your own class and  
  
that is much higher and valuable than money or society. Sere your kindness and heart is a class in itself and its a very  
  
special class for special and great people. Don't ever change that." Darien spoke openly.  
  
Serena looked up and smiled happily at Darien. Serena was touched by his words. It's like that took all the hurt and  
  
pain she went through that school all away.  
  
"Thank you"   
  
Darien smiled.  
  
"Anyway, the waltz dancing is really what helped me through the tough times at that school. It was also something that  
  
I learned I was interested in." She continued  
  
"So etiquette school wasn't what it cut out to be?"   
  
"nope" Serena shook her head.  
  
"so how did you learn? I'm sure even you aren't perfect enough to learn how to dance waltz by yourself." she joked.  
  
"Hey what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"That in all the time I knew you, I always thought you were perfect. Your smartness, Your grades, The way you spoke and  
  
move, and the confidence it was like there was never fault in you except your smart mouth towards me."  
  
"did I say how sorry I am for how immature I acted?"  
  
Serena giggled.  
  
"That's alright it was a thing of the past." Serena waved it away as if it was nothing.  
  
"Your amazing, you know that?"  
  
Serena rose an eyebrow.   
  
"How so?  
  
"you just are"  
  
"Well'i'm glad you think so." Serena blinked.  
  
Darien smiled tenderly at her.  
  
"So going back to the original question. How did you learn how to waltz?"  
  
"Well, I hate to admit this but I went to take ball room dancing."  
  
Serena tilted her head to the side asking has as if he actually volunteered.  
  
and giggled.  
  
"I'm sorry but you don't seem to be the type to volunteer to such things."  
  
"I'm not, but I had to for these social events for the hospital. Afterall I am the CEO I can't skip events."  
  
"I suppose thats true, but don't worry Darien I won't tell anyone your true feelings about ballroom dancing. I know you  
  
love it, so it'll stay with me til the grave." Serena joked.  
  
Darien playfully narrowed his eyes and growled at her.  
  
"Serena."  
  
"yes." Serena replied calmly.  
  
"You do know, you're going to pay for that."  
  
"Oh yeah, how?" she asked boldly.  
  
"by doing this."  
  
Darien twirled Serena around and dipped her. Than lifter her back up to his arms and took a look at her drowning blue eyes.  
  
He smirked and started to tickle her. Serena was trying 'VERY' hard to contain her laughter.  
  
"Dar..hehe..ien...hehe we're..heheh...in..hehe a formal..hehe setting." Serena said in between giggles.  
  
"say sorry and I'll stop." he grinned.  
  
"sorr...y..hehe" She was ready to start to laugh uncontrollably when Darien stopped tickling her and continued to lead her  
  
in the dance floor.  
  
Serena pouted.  
  
*She's so funny* he thought.  
  
"aww..come on now meatball head cheer up!"   
  
"Hmph"  
  
"Please with a cherry on top." he pleaded jokingly.  
  
"aww alright. Its not fair you know my weakness and I have yet to know yours."  
  
"I thought that was quite obvious." He looked at her seriously.  
  
Serena looked down shyly and blushed. Darien and Serena just kept on Dancing happily in each other's arms.  
  
The others looked at them happily and commented with their partners.  
  
(AN: yes folks I got these last 2 lines from the movie Ever after. I don't own or produce or wrote Ever after. Copyrights go  
  
to the original people that did it. There I did that just in case!)  
  
~~~Anyhoo! Finally the BALL!!! lol. Anyways Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks to my reviewers as always. Chapter 18 is in the  
  
works already so stay tuned!  
  
~~~Eternal~~~ 


	18. The Ball Part II

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
The Ball (part II)  
  
After about an hour of dancing the announcer went up in stage and was about to announce the amount they  
  
raised when suddenly the lights and any kind of electricity went out. There was a black out and shouts and gasps   
  
could be heard and even a scream. When Darien was trying to wrap his arm protectively around Serena's waist, he   
  
discovered she wasn't there. Darien was surprised, shocked and worried. When the lights came back on, he looked  
  
down at the floor to see if she fainted and than looked around the room to see if she had gotten lost among the  
  
crowds. Nope, not anywhere.  
  
*Where could she be?* He asked.  
  
After a long search around the ball room, he went back to their table in hope to see her there. When he got  
  
there, his hope went down. He only saw the group there.  
  
"Have any of you seen Serena?"  
  
The guys and girls turned to look at each other and blinked.  
  
"Darien, we thought she was with you?"   
  
"she was, but when that black out appeared its like she left by the time the lights came back on."  
  
Both the guys and the girls frowned. Hmm something was not right.  
  
"Well, we haven't seened her, except when you guys were in the dance floor and thats it." Lita spoke.  
  
The rest nodded their heads.  
  
Darien was not happy, he was frustrated and worried. What could have happened? He was starting to panic.  
  
"Calm down Darien, I'm sure she went to the restroom" the logical Zoicisite commented.  
  
"So why didn't she tell me?"   
  
"Perhaps, the shouts of the people didn't allow you to hear what she was saying." A reasonable Amy added.  
  
Darien hoped it was that, but something was telling him something was VERY wrong.  
  
"Yeah and how about that screaming?" Raye snorted.  
  
Than as if a light bulb appeared in their minds. They remebered.  
  
"Omigosh." Mina's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Could it be...?" Lita was starting.  
  
"Of course it was! I know that wail from anywhere!" Raye exclaimed and than leaned on Jadeite for support.  
  
Jadeite of course gave it gladly, but was pretty worried at the moment as well.  
  
Darien was frustrated, angry and now deeply concerned. He kept running his hand through his hair. The guys were  
  
just as angry and worried.  
  
"You mean Serena was kidnapped?" Molly asked shocked.  
  
"Who would do such a thing? Everyone loves Serena." Rita commented anguishly.  
  
Than Darien started thinking. Rita's words echoed in his mind.  
  
*Everyone LOVES Serena. Of course!* He thought.  
  
Darien's eyes widened with fear and ran out to the french doors. Everyone was shocked by his sudden move.   
  
Where was he going? Well the guys weren't going to stand there and do anything.  
  
"You think he knows, who it was?"  
  
"We know and I think I know too." Andrew frowned.  
  
"Who" Lita asked.  
  
All of sudden Amy gasped. "You don't think it is...?"  
  
Andrew nodded.  
  
"Will someone cut the dramatics and just tell us already!" exclaimed a VERY impatient Raye.  
  
------  
  
Serena was waking up to a hard surface. She didn't know where she was. All she remebered was that she was with  
  
Darien in the blackout and she felt an arm wrap around her waist and the other was covering her scream with some  
  
paper that had some liquid on it. After that she just blacked out. Now she had woken up to a bench. She looked  
  
around and saw she was outside in some isolated garden. She didn't dare to move from her laying position. She  
  
heard foot steps coming towards her way and she closed her eyes quickly. She wasn't going to show her kidnapper  
  
she was awake. She shuddered at the thought of not knowing what would happen if she was awake. So she kept her   
  
eyes closed pretending to still be unconscious. She felt warm fingers touch her cheek. It took alot of Serena  
  
to not flinch. Serena began to panic. What was she to do?  
  
"Finally, I got you in my hands my dear." A cold voice spoke.  
  
Serena was in shock at the sound of the voice.  
  
*omigosh its Diamond* she thought.  
  
"You really couldn't possibly want that idiot Shields. I mean really how could you? What does he have that I don't?  
  
Don't matter now, I have you now and you're going to be mine whether you like it or not." Diamond Whispered.  
  
Serena was frightened, now she really wasn't going to wake up.  
  
Diamond than leaned into her ear and as if reading her thoughts he whispered:  
  
"If you don't wake up soon, than the consequences will be worst."   
  
*Is it possible he knows I'm awake?* She asked herself.  
  
Serena shivered and was indecisive about what to do.  
  
Diamond kept looking down at her maliciously.  
  
"If I can't have you, than no one else can have you." he continued.  
  
He ran his hands through her hair.  
  
*I said you will be mine and mine you will be. Date or no date, nothing is going to stand in MY way.* he thought.  
  
------  
  
Darien went to the first security he saw and explained to him the situation. The security called the cops and   
  
were on their way. He than went to the directors and asked them to go to a corner with him to discuss privately  
  
about the situation. The directors were shocked and angry at what Diamond's behavior. Allen was just as worried  
  
about Serena as her friends and Darien. He hoped she will be alright. He hoped they will be able to find her soon  
  
safe and sound and no harm came to her. The directors agreed to keep this matter private and to fire him and  
  
pressing charges.  
  
"He's not going to get away with it!" one of the directors spoke angrily.   
  
The directors sympathized with Darien. They have noticed the exchanges and glances between Darien and Serena.  
  
They knew they were deeply in love.  
  
Once that mini meeting was over, Darien walked outside pissed. If indeed this was Diamond's doing (which he was  
  
sure) he was going to pay dearly. While walking angrily outside he was passing by an isolated area and heard a  
  
scream.  
  
*Serena* He thought while he ran toward the place where he heard the scream.  
  
------  
  
Serena decided to pretend to wake up and Diamond's eyes were on her.  
  
"Ugh..what happened? where am I?" She asked as she sat up rubbed her eyes and looked around confusingly.  
  
"You're with me, my dear."  
  
"Diamond? What am I doing out here and how did I get here? and most of all end up being here with you?"   
  
Serena knew how, but she had to buy time.  
  
"Well, you fainted during the blackout and I carried you here to get some fresh air." He lied.  
  
*Liar* she thought angrily.  
  
"Oh, well perhaps we should head back inside. Darien and the others might be worried. How long have I've been  
  
unconscious?"  
  
"About 10-30 minutes. Not too long." He purposely ignored her plead to go back inside.  
  
"Oh, well I feel better thank you." SHe said standing up.  
  
Diamond just looked at her and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Where are you going?" he demanded.  
  
"I want to head back inside and continue my date with Darien. Thank you." Serena was already losing her patience  
  
with the man. Her instincts were correct, this guy is awful.  
  
"What does Dr. Shields or 'Darien' have, that I don't? hmm."   
  
"Well first starters years of knowing each other."   
  
"Well I want to know you, so let's get to know each other right away." he said wrapping his arms around her and   
  
pulling her to him.  
  
"Hey! let me go!" Serena shouted.  
  
"You really want to know what Darien has that you don't? she provoked.  
  
Diamond just held her tighter and narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"He's a gentleman, He has a heart, he's kind and compassionate, He has values and morals unlike you. He's honest  
  
and sincere with no motiviation behind his acts. He's special and has class which I can't say the same for you!"  
  
Serena shouted.  
  
"Why you little..." Diamond started when he decided to push her against the wall and pin her there.  
  
"Now for that tirade, you're really going to get it and when I'm done with you, your knight and shining armour  
  
Darien is not going to want you anymore."  
  
"No, Darien's not like that. Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Like I said before, if I can't have you, no one else can. So let's quit chit chatting and get on with it."  
  
"No!" Serena screamed trying to fight him off.   
  
"I am still pure. Please!" She begged tears ready to come out of her eyes.  
  
Just when he was about to kiss her, suddenly she felt her arms free and saw that he's been pulled off from her  
  
and punched.  
  
"You will take your filthy hands from the lady and obey her wishes."   
  
"Darien!" Serena shouted and was running to him when Diamond caught her wrist and pulled her back to him with   
  
a knife under her neck.  
  
"Serena!" Darien shouted concernly. He was terrified.  
  
"Diamond, let her go now!"  
  
"No, she belongs to me now."  
  
"She doesn't belong to anyone. She's not property. She's a lady and a human being and she will choice who she wants  
  
to be with. You can't force her."  
  
"I can and I will."  
  
"Thats where your wrong. Because even if you do force me physically, mentally and emotionally you couldn't force me  
  
and wouldn't. No matter what you do I'll always love Darien and not you. It's sad that you had to force me to  
  
be with you, when you couldn't win me at all. People will see it and know it!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
Diamond was raging mad and turned her around and was about to slap her when Darien cut in and grabbed Diamond's knife  
  
and threw it some where away. Diamond than pushed Serena to the ground and was ready to start pouncing on Darien.  
  
Darien looked at Serena concernly and than turned back to Diamond with narrow cold eyes that would scare anyone and  
  
punched Diamond.  
  
"A real man does not push, hit a woman, nor does he try to force himself upon her either. You sir aren't a man."  
  
Diamond was a bit frightened at seeing his opponent. But he didn't care after that remark. He was going to win this  
  
one. What Diamond didn't know and underestimated was that Darien was a blackbelt in karate and his rage.  
  
"You have a chance to turn yourself in." Darien stated darkly  
  
"for what?" laughed Diamond.  
  
"For kidnapping and trying to rape an innocent woman."  
  
Diamond just smirked, while standing with his arms crossed.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena took advantage of the situation and ran behind Darien and hugged him.  
  
Darien calmed down and was relieved to feel and know Serena was behind him and wrapped an arm around her back   
  
protectively. Still looking at Diamond dangerously he said:  
  
"you are obviously fired and you are banned from the hospital for the rest of your life. You are not to ever  
  
step in there again. If you do, I won't hesitate to repeat what I did and more." Darien threatened.  
  
Suddenly the three heard many foot steps running and Serena hugged Darien tightly. Darien tightened his hold on her.  
  
Than police officers appeared and Serena was relieved. The cops had asked what was going on here.  
  
Serena explained to them the whole ordeal and pointed at Diamond. The cops arrested Diamond. The police questioned  
  
Serena personally and asked if she was alright. Serena just nodded her head and the questioning stop. The cops were  
  
leaving with an arrested Diamond and than the guys and girls appeared. They each hugged Serena tightly at the sight  
  
of her.  
  
"Sere, are you alright?" each kept asking.  
  
Serena just nodded her head and explained what happened in a short version. She was too exhausted to explain to them  
  
the details.  
  
"Well it's been a long night and I'm going to take Serena home." Darien announced.  
  
"Sere, do you want us to stay with you tonight?" Mina asked.  
  
"No, its okay girls. Thanks." Serena declined gently.  
  
"Are you sure?" Amy asked.  
  
"yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Serena smiled at the girls and hugged them.  
  
"Well if you need us for anything, call us please." Malachite offered and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks guys." Serena hugged each and one of them.  
  
They nodded their heads and turned around and left the couple alone.  
  
"Sere, are you alright?" Darien asked concernly.  
  
Serena just hugged him again and cried and cried her heart out to his chest.  
  
Darien just held her and held her tightly. He has never been 'SO' terrifed in his life.  
  
He wanted to keep her in his arms forever and not let anything happen to her again.  
  
Darien just wanted to cry to. He was so scared of never seeing that smile on her face again,  
  
see her tend to others kindly, See how those blue eyes glowed happily. Never hear that  
  
angelic voice of hers. He was scared of not hearing her laugh and most of all he was  
  
scared he wasn't going to see her again.  
  
This had been on heck of an emotional night.  
  
"it's okay, Sere cry all you want, I'm here for you." he whispered into her ears.  
  
Serena just looked up tearfully at him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Darien just shook her head.   
  
"No thanks needed."  
  
"I'm sorry about wetting your suit with my tears." She sniffed.  
  
" It doesn't matter. What matters is that your safe and that we're together now. No one is going to harm you again."  
  
Darien swore.  
  
"Darien, I don't want to stay at my apartment tonight. Well I just don't want to stay alone period. Can I stay with you?"  
  
she asked.  
  
Darien was surprised to say the least, but understood completely. He nodded his head and she smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anything for my meatball head. Just curious, why didn't you accept the girls offer?"  
  
"because I know they mean well, but their going to be asking questions and I want to avoid that tonight.  
  
I've been through enough. plus, I feel 'SO' safe with you." she admitted shyly the last part.  
  
Darien smiled happily. Well this was a step to good direction. He was happy to know that she trusted him enough to   
  
feel safe with him and thats exactly what he wanted her to feel. He would NEVER hurt her nor try anything or do anything  
  
that would cause her any kind of pain.  
  
"Good, because I'll always protect you." he replied.  
  
Serena just nodded and blushed.  
  
Darien looked down at the time and saw it was getting late. Serena must be tired.  
  
He was a little down because he wanted tonight to be special. He wanted to admit to Serena his true feelings.   
  
But that was nothing in comparison to what she'd been through tonight and he was just content to know she trusted him  
  
and felt safe with him. Not just that she was going to stay with him! (AN: this is an innocent story. No sex scenes or any  
  
kind of implication of sex. Sorry!)  
  
"Come on lets, go." He held her hand and led her out the ball and to home.  
  
Home. He like the idea of them having a home. Perhaps one day.  
  
~~~Finally! Ch 18 is up! This was sort of interesting. Anyways, I really did mean what I said. No sex scenes or any kind  
  
of sexual implication. There are good stories that have some of that and is decent and tastefully done. I just thought   
  
there was too many sex stories already and less innocent ones so now there is one! Anyways thanks to the reviewers!  
  
Hope you all enjoyed! More to come!  
  
~~~Eternal~~~ 


	19. The Calm After The Storm

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
The calm after the storm  
  
No one at the hospital never found out what happened with Diamond. The directors, Amy, Andrew, Molly and Melvin  
  
were the only ones that really knew about the incident. They kept talking about the mysterious leave.  
  
But that only lasted a while. All they really talked about was the ball and how well it went. Darien and Serena had   
  
been closer than ever. Darien have been waiting for the right moment to ask Serena out on a real date. Without any   
  
interuptions or people around. Just them. It was bad enough that the night of the ball it was ruined because of a  
  
psychotic idiot. Now after a few weeks passed, he felt that it was about time to ask. He just didn't know when.  
  
Then he heard a knock.   
  
"Come in" he'd always say.  
  
"Hello, dr.Shields. I'm the new doctor dr.Hisano." the new jolly doctor came in and shook Darien's hand happily.  
  
Darien already had taken a like for this new doctor. He seemed like the fatherly type with his mustache and hair.  
  
He was also plumped. Overall he really looks friendly.  
  
"Well, hi dr. Hisano-san! please call me Darien I insist." Darien stood up from his desk and offered the happy man  
  
a chair to sit.  
  
"Thank you and please call me Kiro."  
  
"Please to meet you Kiro."  
  
"Like wise Darien."  
  
And there Darien and Kiro started to discuss his work at Tokyo General.  
  
------  
  
"Hey Sere!" Molly and Amy called out.  
  
"Hey Mols and Ames!" Serena greeted sitting down with her tray.  
  
"How are you guys?" Serena continued.  
  
"Great and you?" Amy replied.  
  
Molly just nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"Oh same ol' same ol you know." Serena replied dully.  
  
"Well, I do have some news." Molly announced.  
  
"oooo, is it good or is it bad?" Serena asked excitedly  
  
"Well..VERY good." Molly answered blushed.  
  
"so? what is it?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, Melvin finally asked me to be his girlfriend." Molly announced.  
  
"Oh thats 'SO' great Mols!" Serena cheered and hugged her happy friend.  
  
"Yes that is very good news. Congratulations." Amy cheered as well.  
  
"Thanks.  
  
"So give us the details. When and How?" Serena inquired.  
  
Amy just sweatdropped at both information loving girls.  
  
"Well, we went out to dinner lastnight and well we got up to dance and he put my hand in his and placed it on his heart  
  
and well he asked me if I would like to be his girl." Molly exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.  
  
Serena sighed dreamily.  
  
"wow that was sweet." Serena commented  
  
"I agree." Amy nodded.  
  
"Well, I kind of have some news myself." Amy added.  
  
"Did Zoi ask you to be his girl as well?" Serena asked.  
  
Amy just blushed as she nodded.  
  
"Wow thats 'SO' awesome you guys!" Serena cheered.  
  
"Thanks" each of them said.  
  
"So Serena when do you think Darien will ask you?" Molly asked winking.  
  
"Molly! What are you talking about?" Serena denied  
  
"Come on Serena! you two went to the ball together! that should say something." Molly continued  
  
"Thats because he saved me out of going with Diamond." Serena replied.  
  
"Oh come on Serena! Everyone sees how you two act! You two are totally in love and dancing around your feelings."  
  
"Molly, we are NOT in love." Serena denied   
  
*I know I am, but I am not sure he feels the same way* Serena thought.  
  
"Whatever you say Sere! you weren't there when he was practically worried to death not seeing you in the ball  
  
after the lights out."  
  
"No I wasn't, but he was just worried because he's a very kind man and worries about anyone who would be in danger."  
  
Serena replied.  
  
"Serena you are 'SO' indenial"   
  
"I am not!"  
  
"you are too! Why won't you believe what We're saying?" Amy asked.  
  
"I don't because there is 'NO' way that Darien has feelings for me." She announced stubbornly.  
  
"I mean come on Amy, you should know our history." Serena continued.  
  
"So people grow up and change and you've said so yourself." Amy continued.  
  
Serena continued to shake her head.   
  
"Well if he was 'dying' of love for me, why hasn't he asked me out again? hmm."Serena inquired.  
  
Molly and Amy looked at each other and blinked. She had them there.  
  
"Perhaps he's shy." Amy reasoned.  
  
"Darien, shy?" Serena laughed.  
  
"Well you never know!" Molly argued.  
  
"Right. Plus why does it has to be Darien, why couldn't it be someone else?" Serena asked.  
  
"Has we said, you two obviously have something going on. Whether you know it or not." Amy emphasized the last part.  
  
"yeah..ok. Can we talk about something else?" Serena tried changing the subject.  
  
"yeah, but this is not over." Molly said.  
  
Serena just sweatdropped. Why couldn't they leave her alone with this subject.  
  
"fine. So besides the good news what else has been going on?" Serena asked.  
  
From then on the girls continued their lunch happily chatting about other things.  
  
------  
  
"Hey Dare, its lunch time wanna head to the arcade?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Darien said getting up from his desk and leaving out of his office.  
  
The guys were heading to the Arcade. When they got there. Andrew kissed his wife a hello and sat on the stool with  
  
Darien and ordered their lunch.  
  
"So What did ya think about dr.Hisano?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Oh, I liked him. He seem like a friendly, jolly guy. More fatherly than anything though."  
  
"Yeah, I agree. He seems very sincere."  
  
"So I take it working with him is a piece of cake."  
  
"Yeah." Andrew nodded.  
  
"So, speaking of something else." Andrew spoke.  
  
Darien just turned and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"When are you going to ask Serena out?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I don't know. Probaly around these days."  
  
Andrew just shook her head.  
  
"That's what you say, but you don't."  
  
"Andrew, I had to give her some time. I mean after that incident at the ball. I didn't think she was ready." Darien replied  
  
as he shuddred at the thought of the night of the ball.  
  
"I know, but its been long enough already. You two are dancing around with your feelings. "  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Yes, I know Serena feels the same way too."  
  
"How do you know how Serena feels?"  
  
"Come on! It's obvious the way you two sneak glances at each other and well just love each other!"  
  
"Perhaps its obvious with me, but with her I don't know."  
  
"Trust me Dare, she does."  
  
"Well I'll just have to think of when to ask her out."  
  
"Why not today?"  
  
"So soon? I'm not prepared."  
  
"Darien its asking her to go out, not to marry you." Andrew grinned.  
  
"I know I know."He replied nervously but smiled at the idea of marrying her.  
  
"She's gonna say yes." Andrew encouraged.  
  
Darien thought about it and stood from his stool.  
  
"Hey, where you going?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Hey Rita, mine's to go." Darien announced as he pulled his wallet out and left some cash on the counter.  
  
Rita handed Darien his lunch. Darien than turned at a confused Andrew and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to get a yes" He replied and left the arcade.  
  
Andrew just grinned and Rita was left standing there confused.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked.  
  
"Here, sit next to me and I'll tell ya."   
  
Rita nodded and did as she was told and started listening to Andrew's tale.  
  
------  
  
Serena was ready to leave, When she saw a note on her locker. It had said she was to go to the nurse's staff room,  
  
if she wanted to find out about a something. Serena finished getting ready and did what the note was told.  
  
Serena was confused. Who would leave this note on her locker. When she got to her staff room, the head nurse was  
  
looking at her funny. What was she smiling about? She just shrugged her shoulders thinking it was a good day for  
  
the head nurse. On her sign out sheet she saw another note. The note had said to follow the rose petals and   
  
Serena looked down and noticed there was indeed rose petals and was surprised.  
  
*Who would go all this trouble for me?* She thought.  
  
Serena followed the rose petals up to the elevators. Where was this hunt leading her. She had collected every rose petal  
  
from the floor and all she got was an elevator?   
  
Than just as she got there, The elevator opened and a note laid upon the floor. Serena picked it up and it said to go  
  
to the floor above her.  
  
Serena was really getting curious about all of this and pressed the button to go up. Has the elevator got to the floor  
  
and was opening the door, Serena looked down to see more rose petals.  
  
Curiously she went on picking them up again and following where they led to.  
  
Finally what seemed for a long time, but was short she walked up to a door. Door had no name or anything and she knocked   
  
on it. No one answered. So she turn the knob and she gasped. Darien was standing infront of the window looking out when  
  
he turned around and smiled at her. He handed her a rose.   
  
"Darien, what is all of this?" She showed him his notes and petals.  
  
Darien grinned.  
  
"I thought that this would be a romantic way of asking you out for Dinner tommorrow. How about it?"  
  
Serena's eyes widened with shock and surprised. She couldn't believe Darien went through all this trouble just for her  
  
and that he was a romantic at heart. It touched her. She looked up at him tenderly and nodded her head.  
  
"Yes I'd love that."  
  
Darien smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips softly.   
  
"Great! So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked her huskily.  
  
"yeah" Serena sighed dreamily.  
  
Darien had to smile, she just made the cutest picture. He wanted to keep that smile on her face. He's going to by loving  
  
her to death.  
  
~~~Hey guys sorry I took SO long to update. School is really a major pain! Anyway one more chapter to go! *Sniffles* it's  
  
been so fun writing this story! Thank you to all reviewers! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh and keep looking out  
  
for me, I'll be writing some more. I already have some ideas. Anyways off to write the last chapter *sobs*. lol.  
  
~~~Eternal~~~ 


	20. A Final Ending and A New Beginning

Hi everyone!Eternal here! I'm back! yep again with another story! :) Well anyways... I bet your wondering what  
  
this one's about. Well read and find out. Unfornately I do NOT own SailorMoon. I'm afraid that privilage goes to  
  
the creater Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I'm just borrowing the characters. Anyways Hope you enjoy.  
  
On with the story...oh btw..This is something I'm just coming up with so, if there are changes..you know why!  
  
okie now! i'll shut it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Return  
  
by: Eternal  
  
A final ending and a new beginning  
  
  
  
Ever since their first date in the beach, Serena and Darien had been inseperable and dating for the past year.  
  
They have been so happy. The girls and the guys were happy about it and said "finally"  
  
Now the group got to go out together in their dates together sometimes. Of course they mostly go out by themselves.   
  
Still it was nice to go the beach with a group of friends and have fun.   
  
Of course everyone at the hosptial knew the situation and also said their "finally's" and than congratulated at the new  
  
pair. The head nurse kept bragging on how she helped Darien to lead Serena to his office to ask her out for their first  
  
date. Well Soon Darien and Serena's one year anniversary had arrived and Serena had been promoted to Nursing Supervisor.  
  
They had to celebrate.  
  
Serena was in her apartment doing her clean up when she heard her phone ring.  
  
"Moshi Moshi"   
  
"Moshi my love" The voice in the other line replied.  
  
"Hey Muffin! Happy Anniversary!" Serena smiled.  
  
"Hey Meatball head! Happy Anniversary!" Darien chuckled.  
  
"How's my favorite man alive doing today?"   
  
"hmm..your favorite, aye? I like that. Hmm doing great now that I'm talking to you."  
  
Serena just giggled.  
  
"How's your day off?"  
  
"Oh its going good. Just doing some clean up in the apartment."  
  
"So I was thinking how about we go out and celebrate tonight?" Darien asked.  
  
"I say that sounds great!" Serena cheered.  
  
"Of course we also have to celebrate your promotion as well." Darien added.  
  
"oh yeah that too." Serena agreed.  
  
"You do know how proud I am of you, right?" Darien said.  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"hmm let me see...um..." Serena teased.  
  
"Meatball head!" Darien exclaimed  
  
Serena just laughed.  
  
"Muffin! you know I'm kidding. Of course I do."  
  
Darien smiled.  
  
"So tonight let's say I pick you up at around 7:30?"  
  
"Sounds great to me! So where ya taking me?"  
  
"Now that's a surprise for me to know and for you to find out."  
  
"Aww..come on now."   
  
"Now now, Sere, it's a surprise and I think you'll like it. You'll have to wait for it."  
  
Serena pouted.   
  
"Fine" She mumbled  
  
"I hate to leave you darling, but I must be heading back to work." he smiled at the other line.  
  
"Okay sweetie. See you tonight."  
  
"Tonight it is. I love you."  
  
"I love you to. Bye!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
And they hung up. Serena was 'SO' excited. It never failed her to get anxious to see Darien. He can take her out many times  
  
and she'll still have butterflies in her stomach and smile happily. Serena went back to cleaning and later she'll be  
  
going to the mall.   
  
------  
  
Darien heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey Dare" Andrew came in and sat down  
  
"Hey Drew" Darien replied.  
  
"You're looking quite anxious today."  
  
"thats because I am anxious to get out and see Serena."  
  
"Ahh I see...ya miss her already? you see her practically EVERYDAY in here. "  
  
"I know I know. But you should know how it is."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can't talk. So what are you two doing tonight?"  
  
"Oh, go out, have some dinner at her favorite spot and well perhaps a walk around the rose gardens in the park."  
  
"Sounds nice and romantic. Serena is going to love it."  
  
"Yeah I know."Darien smiled knowingly  
  
"I never thought i'd see you as the romantic type."  
  
"Well, I just never had anyone bring it out of me before."  
  
"You had a funny way of showing it back than."  
  
"Oh please we were younger back than."  
  
"Excuses excuses." Andrew shook his head.  
  
"Hey, well I made it up now didn't I?"  
  
"I suppose so. So what time's the date?"  
  
"I'm picking her up at 7:30." Darien looked down at his watch and started to pick up his things.  
  
"Speaking of time, it's time for me to go."  
  
Darien stood up. Andrew looked down at his watch.  
  
"What? it's only 5:00? you still have time."  
  
"I have some errands to do." Darien replied  
  
Andrew just grinned. Darien looked up at his friend and blinked.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You have a life now." Andrew said.  
  
"What?"? Darien repeated  
  
"Are you deaf? or are you lacking memory?"  
  
Darien just shook his head and smiled.  
  
"you can say I finally have a great one."  
  
Andrew smiled at his friend.   
  
*Finally he's happy* Andrew thought.  
  
Indeed, finally all of his friends are happy.  
  
"Well I won't attain you any longer, I'm out."  
  
Andrew said while opening the door and heading out. Before he headed out completely he turned to Darien  
  
"Good luck" He smiled and left.  
  
Now it was time to go. Darien left in a hurry.  
  
------  
  
Serena had just arrived from the mall. She was excited for tonight's date. Darien had told her it was a surprise.  
  
Serena wondered what it was.   
  
*Well he implied it more of the place. So I wonder where this surprise is.* She thought as she was getting ready.  
  
She hadn't told the girls about the surprise that Darien mentioned because she didn't want the involvement nor the  
  
assumptions they'd make. Assumtions that might not even occur tonight.  
  
Serena just told them they were probaly going out to eat as usual. The girls seemed to accept that moved on to   
  
another conversation.  
  
"So Sere, what are you going to wear tonight?" Mina had asked.  
  
Serena told her about the red dress that she had bought at the mall.  
  
Mina squeeled on the phone.  
  
"Omgosh, Sere! you are going to totally blow him away with that dress! you are 'SO' going to look HOT!" Mina gushed.  
  
Serena blushed on the line.  
  
"I hope so. That's the look I'm going for."   
  
"Well you will be! I mean we all saw the way he looked at you when you came out of your room the day of the ball."  
  
"How did he look at me?" Serena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sere! We've told you this MANY times already!"   
  
"Did you? I didn't hear correctly." Serena encountered  
  
"Fine. He looked at you like you were the only one in the room. He was awed by your beauty. He also looked at you  
  
with so much love and tenderness in his eyes we melted." Mina gushed with hearts in her eyes and sighed.  
  
"It was 'so' romantic." Mina continued.  
  
Serena just blushed and smiled happily.  
  
"Well, I hope i'd get the same look tonight."   
  
"Oh Sere, you definitely will! The guy adores you! and to think you two were childhood enemies!"   
  
"Who would have thought? How cliche is that?"  
  
"I Know!"  
  
"So how are you and Mal doing?"  
  
"Oh we're doing great! He is 'SO' wonderful! I'm so lucky to have him." Mina gushed with hearts in her eyes again.  
  
"He's the perfect gentleman, Sere!"   
  
Serena smiled happily for her friends.  
  
"I know. I'm sure he feels the same way as you. "   
  
"You think?"  
  
"Of course! duh! In your words 'The guy adores you!' and its true, ask the other girls!"  
  
Mina just giggled.  
  
"Anyways, Mins I hate to go! but I have to start getting ready for tonight."   
  
"I'll let ya go than girl! Have fun! and don't do what I wouldn't do!" Mina joked.  
  
"I won't and I'll talk to you later."  
  
"You better! Good luck."  
  
"Thanks Mins. bye"  
  
"bye."   
  
The girls hung up and Serena saw it was 5:00 already and she hurried up to the shower and started to get ready.  
  
Serena took a quick shower and when she got out it was 5:30! She didn't have much time so she decided to leave her hair  
  
lose like she did on the day of the ball. After an hour of blow drying her beautiful long wavy hair she went to  
  
put on her beautiful long red dress with spagetti straps and two slits on the side of the dress that ended an inch  
  
above the knees. The fabric was stretch and it hugged Serena's beautiful body perfectly.   
  
(AN: The red dress is from the movie bedazzled when Elizabeth Hurley's character tempts Brandon Frasier's character into  
  
signing the contract.)  
  
Serena looked down at her watch again and freaked out! It was 7:15 already! That only left her 15 more minutes for  
  
make up. She quickly put on her red heels, gold bracelet and earrings. Than she started to apply her make up.  
  
Serena applied her foundation, black eyeliner, mascara, red lipliner and red lipstick.  
  
Once she was done she heard her door bell ring.  
  
*Right on time* She thought.  
  
Serena got up and went to the door and opened to see a very handsome Darien in a tuxedo and holding a vase with red roses.   
  
Serena was speechless at how handsome Darien looked.  
  
------  
  
When Darien got to her door, he was very eager to see her, smell, her, kiss her, and hold her. He was waiting all day   
  
to be with her and now there he was and anxious. He rang her doorbell, expecting her to take a bit long in answering  
  
the door he was surprised when she opened right away. What really blew him away is how his Sere looked tonight.  
  
She was definitely breathtaking tonight. He cleared his throat nervously and stepped inside and placed a chaste kiss on  
  
her lips and placed the vase with the roses on her table.  
  
"you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." Darien commented as he twirled her around.  
  
Serena just blushed.  
  
"I think I'm gonna have to scare away some unfornate men away."  
  
Serena just giggled.  
  
"I don't think you have anything to worry about." she finally spoke  
  
"Oh darling, I know I don't have to worry with you, it's the men I worry about."  
  
Serena smiled at him and kissed his lips.  
  
"Well, you look absolutely handsome tonight. I think I'm gonna have to scare some unfornate women away." Serena joked.  
  
Darien just chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
"Ooh! I can't wait!" Serena exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
Darien just smiled at her tenderly.  
  
"Well, let's get moving."  
  
They went out and Serena locked the door to her apartment.  
  
------  
  
When they arrived to the place, Serena was very confused.  
  
"Darien, why are we at the tower? Isn't it closed by now?" Serena asked  
  
Darien just gave her a mysterious smile.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They walked inside the building and entered the elevator.  
  
Once they reached to the floor, they walked upstairs to go to the roof.  
  
Serena just kept wondering what was Darien up to. When they reached the door. She read.  
  
RESERVATION FOR DARIEN SHIELDS  
  
Serena just blinked.  
  
Darien opened the door and Serena gasped.  
  
*Omigosh* she thought.  
  
What serena saw was the most magical and amazing thing she ever saw.  
  
On each corner of the roof, there was lit candles and in one private corner along with the candles there was a blanket for  
  
them to lay or sit on. Along with the blanket there were many pillows among them and another blanket for the lovebirds  
  
to cuddle in. Besides the candles, There were rose petals all over the floor and than in the middle there was a table  
  
set for two with two lit candles and a little card with the reservation. Out of no where a waiter came up to them  
  
and seated them.  
  
"Darien...This is incredible and beautiful...and I am speechless." Serena started dreamily.  
  
Than out of no where a bunch of guys came out with their suits on and started to play a soft music with their violins.  
  
Serena just turned around and looked numb.  
  
Darien grinned at her reaction.  
  
Serena turned around at him.  
  
"So you like your surprise?" Darien asked happily.  
  
"I love it." Serena whispered.  
  
"I'm glad you do."  
  
"Darien..how did you? when did you?" Serena stuttered.  
  
"I have connections and as for when, well for a while now." Darien smiled  
  
"I still can't believe you did this. All for me? It's so amazing and wonderful. You didn't have to." Serena stated  
  
still looking around in awe.  
  
"Well, I wanted for us to be alone in our celebration. What better way than having a romantic dinner under the shining  
  
moon and stars?"  
  
Serena blushed and nodded.  
  
The waiter had brought out a bottle of red wine and poured it into their glasses.  
  
"So what are we eating?" Serena asked.  
  
"Italian"  
  
"oh wow! my favorite!" Serena cheered.  
  
The waiter brought out garlic rolls and Darien held Serena's hand.  
  
They started to talk about their day, work, and everything in general.  
  
The waiter brought out their dinner. Serena looked at it with hearts in her eyes. Darien chuckled and shook his head.  
  
Their dinner consisted a big bowl of spagetti's with meatballs and placed it in the middle of their table and the waiter  
  
brought out two plates for the couple.  
  
Serena despite her maturity and change, she served herself a rather large plate. Darien just shook his head and smiled.  
  
He served himself. They ate happily. Chatting about anything that came into their minds.  
  
Desert had just been served and Serena happily ate it as well. After that's been done. Darien looked over Serena and  
  
gave her a smile that made her melt and stood up from his chair.  
  
"Care for a Dance?" he asked  
  
Serena nodded happily. Darien pulled her chair while she was standing up and than pushed it in while she was away from it.  
  
he held her hand and walked away from the table and began to slow dance.  
  
Serena sighed happily. This was their ' perfect evening.' No one to interuppt them. Just them there in their worlds.  
  
Life couldn't get any more better for them.  
  
Suddenly the waiter and the people playing the violin cleaned out the table and took the table and said their farewells.  
  
Darien suggested to snuggle under the blankets over by the corner. Serena nodded happily.  
  
They sat on the blanket with many pillows behind them, pulled the extra blanket on them and just cuddled.   
  
"Oh Darien you make me so happy." Serena sighed happily.  
  
"You make me the happiest man alive." Darien admitted happily.  
  
"In fact you make me so happy..." He started as he searched for something.  
  
"Darien what are you looking for?" Serena asked.  
  
"For this." He pulled out a little black box. Serena sat up in shock. Darien also sat up and opened the box and in  
  
the box held a diamond shaped ring.  
  
"omigosh." Serena started.  
  
"Has I was saying before, In fact you make me 'SO' happy that I wish for you to really make me the happiest man alive  
  
and accept this proposal of marriage. Serena Tsukino would you marry me?" He asked looking into her eyes lovingly.  
  
Serena kept on gaping and tears of joy were starting to come out of her eyes. She looked down at the ring and than up  
  
at Darien's eyes and cried happily and smiled at him tenderly.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you Darien Shields." Serena smiled and tears kept flowing her eyes as he put the ring in her finger  
  
and she looked up and he kissed her passionately.  
  
"Now you really made me the happiest man alive."  
  
"And you made me the happiest woman alive."  
  
The rest of the evening consisted of them laying back down and cuddling while talking about their happiness.  
  
------  
  
Of course the next day, They called their family and friends and told them about the good news and joy was spread   
  
throughout the hospital about the engagement. Everyone congratulated them.  
  
Almost a year later, 2 months before their Wedding, they had 2 wedding showers. The hospital threw them a surprise  
  
Wedding shower. Their second one was each with their friends. They had their bachelor and bachelorette party separately  
  
with their friends and no their wasn't any strippers. There was plenty of gifts for them though and their new home.  
  
They had bought a house together last month. Serena and Darien couldn't be any happier.   
  
Than their Wedding had came. Serena and Darien had decided on a church wedding and than reception at a hotel ball room.  
  
Everyone was a nervous reck. Everyone running around decorating before the hour and others  
  
well getting ready. Serena and Darien were the only one's calmed though. Serena was calm, but she was also very excited  
  
to become Mrs.Serena Shields. Serena's dress was the dress she wore in the manga. It was a princess dress that had the   
  
puffy short sleeves with roses decorated and her hair was picked up in the usual buns but without the strings coming  
  
out. She had roses around her buns and than her veil on. Serena picked Rita to be Maid of Honor along with Darien's   
  
Best man. The girls were her maids. Serena really had a hard time to pick maid of honor between the girls. Molly was also  
  
included in being maid. After they were done getting ready. It was time to go to the altar.  
  
The music started to play and the girls began to walk with their respective partners. When it was Serena's turn to walk,  
  
Darien was emotional when he saw his bride. She was so beautiful. His eyes began to water. He couldn't began to describe  
  
how happy he felt. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with this amazing woman. The priest than began to do  
  
the ceremony. The couple each said their vows. Serena's mother begain to wail in the middle of the church. Everyone   
  
grimaced at first but than smiled. Ken just held his wife and try to calm her down. Sammy just shook his head and was  
  
embarressed. Mika was sitting next to him and smiled at her boyfriend. He smiled back and held her hand.  
  
The girls were sniffing. They were so happy for their best friend. It was about time they got together. It took them long  
  
enough. The wedding was over and the new happy happle couple walked towards their roy royce and were on their way to  
  
their reception. They kissed happily and waving at the people.  
  
The End  
  
~~~*Sniffles* That was 'SO' beautiful! I can't believe I'm done! I'm gonna miss writing this story. It was 'SO' much fun!  
  
I will keep writing though! so no worries! Keep looking for me! I'll keep on doing sm stories. But I'll also do other  
  
stories as well. Anyways Thanks to my reviewers! To ALL of my dedicated ones! Thank you again! I appreciate your honest  
  
and sincere opinions. Thanks to you all! Hope to see you again in my next story. *huggles them all* bai bai *sniffles*  
  
~~~Eternal~~~ 


End file.
